Mortal Kombat: Destruction
by SSXIX
Summary: (Note: Please read my previous 2 MK stories before this one). With the Earthrealm defenders broken after the battle with Shinnok. They must band together to face their greatest threat. Meanwhile A mysterious new combatant is hunting one of our heroes, but what is her endgame?
1. A new threat

A cold night at the Briggs farm as Vera sat down. Chatter could be heard everywhere but it was all muffled to her. Vera had never been the same since Johnny delivered the news about her husband . She had invited her husband Jax's old special forces friends. It had been exactly five years since Jax and his best friend Sonya Blade had been killed. Officially Jax and Sonya had been hunting the mercenary Erron Black and were killed in a firefight. However Vera knew in truth that Jax had died protecting the earth from the fallen elder God Shinnok.

"Where's your daughter Vera?" Vera looked up as standing there was one of Jax's friends Chris.

"She, wanted to be away from this. She is spending time with Cassie Cage." Vera replied. This was also a lie. Jacqui was actually training to protect the earth from another impending attack. She hated lying to anyone let alone all her friends, but that is what needed to be done.

"A shame I haven't seen her in five years." Said Chris. Vera knew that she couldn't keep lying. However after tonight she hopefully would never see them again. Vera decided that it was time for them all to go. She stood up, hit her fork against her glass and spoke.

"Hello everyone. Today we are here to mourn the loss of my husband and his best friend. Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade were among the bravest people I know." Vera said having a tear in her eye. "When we lose the people we love. Sometimes we forget the fun times we spent with them. We will never forget what kinds of people these two were. So I ask you to remember them..."

Vera however was interrupted by a loud explosion from inside. Vera fell over and in the chaos saw everyone slaughtered. Shot, decapatated, blown up. Terror was the only thing however in Vera's mind. When she was able to grab a hold of her senses, everyone was gone. Except for her and the killer.

At first Vera thought it was Erron Black. That mercenary always rubbed her the wrong way. However as she saw a figure in the distance it actually belonged to a women. The female then walked towards her. Vera knew she had to run. But her legs took some damage. It was obvious this was then end, but nothing. The figure just stood there.

Vera looked to see a women in very high tech uniform. She had a blank mask on to cover her identity. Vera then spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't really matter. Vera." The woman replied. She couldn't recognise the voice. This was due to a voice synthesiser.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know all about you Vera. Don't worry I won't hurt you! I might if you do not cooperate." Vera knew she wasn't going to win and kept quiet. "That's good. Now all I need you to do is answer me one question." The words struggled to come out of Vera's mouth, but she got there.

"What is it?" Vera sobbed. She knew that she wasn't getting out of this without cooperation.

"Where is, Johnny Cage?" The figure whispered.

.

Liu Kang was sitting at the sky temple. It was a very peaceful morning. In fact it was always a peaceful morning nowadays. Ever since Raiden saved earthrealm, he had been in a deep coma. Liu Kang knew that if Earthrealm was to survive, he would have to get Raiden back. However it had been five years. Five years of searching for answers that did not want to be found. Nowadays Liu Kang was training the shaolin in preparation for the emperor of outworld to attack. It was a tough beginning, the shaolin were down on numbers due to the fight with Shinnok. Liu Kang though rallied the remaining monks and saved the monastary.

Liu Kang didn't know why he was here. He kept telling himself that a clue to Raidens condition must be here. Although he had already searched the temple more times than he could count. Suddenly a familiar face appeared before him.

"Cassie." Liu Kang said in shock. This however was the Cassie Cage from the future. She and her friend Takeda travelled back in time to stop Shinnok.

"Still trying to get him back i see." Future Cassie said.

"I know. I'm close I just need to..." Before he could say anymore future Cassie cut him off.

"Please stop." Future Cassie shouted. Liu Kang was surprised by this sudden outburst. "I miss him to, but my sources tell me that the emperor is close to regaining his armies strength. We need you to train the shaolin. We can't do this without you." Liu Kang just looked at her in dismay. Future Cassie knew that the emperor was coming with everything he could throw at them.

"I know." He said with great sadness in his voice. Liu Kang dropped his things and hugged future Cassie. "Five years."

"We will get through this." whispered future Cassie. Liu Kang let go and decided he had enough. He needed his head in the game. Unfortunately Raiden would have to wait.

"What is the situation with the rest of the clans."

"The Lin Kuei is at one hundred percent, thanks to Subzero. The Shiri Ryu is close to that number. Looks like Scorpion is doing a good job."

"You know he hates being called that."

"I know." Hanzo Hasashi did not frighten her, but I did bring sadness into her heart. Future Cassie still had not completely forgiven Scorpion for his part to play in her mothers death. "I should tell you that Kenshi has gone to investigate the kidnapping of Vera."

"Vera?"

"You didn't know?" Future Cassie look perplexed that the one who defeated Shang Tsung had not been told about this. "Vera has been taken. Most likely Outworld."

.

Kenshi was hunting for clues. Vera had gone missing and it was his job to find out what happened. The police however got to the crime scene before he could. This meant that it would be harder to get evidence. He was searching the house for anything that the police had left behind until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Looks like you could use a hand." The voice said. Kenshi just smirked as he headed this.

"Takeda. You should be training." Kenshi said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Master Hasashi wanted to know more about this. So he sent me to figure out what is going on." Takeda said.

"Still thinks he needs to make up for Jax's death?"

"Master Hasashi still blames himself for Jax, Sonya, Smoke and er, me. I personally think he is using this as an excuse not to train me, so I won't go into battle." Kenshi was somewhat alarmed by this. Nethertheless he reminded himself that it was Hanzo that they were talking about.

"I'm sure that is not the case Takeda." Just as he said that, Kenshi noticed a loose floor board. "Wait I found something." Kenshi used sento to open it up. In his mind he knew that something was wrong, but with Vera's life on the line he would have to play along. Inside he found a cd labelled. "To the defenders of Earthrealm."

"Well let's gather the gang and watch it." Takeda said with excitement.

.

Subzero had been rebuilding the Lin Kuei since that fateful night 5 years ago. It had haunted him. He lost not only his best friend but his brother, for the second time. On the plus side it did give him a chance to reconnect with his childhood friend Hanzo. Once rivals now the best of friends. The thought made subzero laugh.

Suddenly Subzero's laughter turned into deep thought. He knew that it would be a tough battle against the forces of outworld. Also inevitable was the possibility of death. Subzero knew that not everyone was going to make it. Although all of the volunteers knew this as well.

Just then all of his thoughts went to the sky temple. He has been here on numerous occasions, however it still defies expectations each time. He had gotten a call from Kenshi telling him to meet at the sky temple for an important announcement. Subzero was looking forward to seeing Kenshi again. Mainly because it had been over six months since their last meeting.

Just the something made the ice ninja jump. A rope dart came flying straight at him, although it was easily dodged.

"You need to do better than that you know." Subzero jokingly said. Out of the shadows came a man dressed in Shiri Ryu uniform.

"It is good to see you Kui." The man said while bowing.

"Same to you, Hanzo." The two warriors started to walk to the meeting. "Do you know why we are here?"

"Two nights ago Vera Briggs was kidnapped by an unknown person. I sent Takeda to help Kenshi. They must have discovered something." Hanzo said. Hearing this news made Subzero's stomach twist. He knew that outworld was behind this. There was no question about that. The real question was why?

"What does the emperor gain by kidnapping her?" Subzero whispered.

"That is what we must find out."

.

Liu Kang was sitting down in silence. He didn't understand why though. Kenshi, Takeda and Future Cassie were all here yet he couldn't even say a word. The night five years ago kept playing in his mind. It was like a reoccurring nightmare. Only during the day. Just as he was about to break, Subzero and Scorpion entered. This suddenly snapped him out of it.

"So Kenshi we are all here, what is it that you wanted to show us." Subzero said.

"At this point we all know what happened to Vera. The question we all want to know is who? Well while me and Takeda were searching through her house we came across this." Kenshi told them while showing them the CD. While he did want to know who did this. Liu Kang really wanted to know why did they leave it for them to find. "Hopefully this will answer all the questions we have."

Takeda put the cd in sat down as all the fighters watched. Liu Kang then watched the television as all he could see was a heavily battered and bruised Vera. Suddenly the screen was the occupied by a female. Liu Kang tried to make out the voice of the woman but he could not recognise it because of the voice synthesiser. Suddenly the masked female began to speak.

"Hello so called defenders of Earthrealm. You don't know me, but I know all of you. I don't really have a name, but you can all me. The Muramasa. I'm sure you know by now that I have the sweet Vera Briggs here. What you may not know is that I need something from you." The Muramasa started to laugh. "Oh and I know you must be thinking that I'm gonna trade Vera for my favour. Well." Without warning the female fighter shot Vera right in the head.

The whole room became silent. Liu Kang for the first time since the incident five years ago, felt fear. He was sure that the rest of them felt it too. He just sat there as the Muramasa laughed.

"I want, Johnny Cage. Alive." The female the pointed at Vera's lifeless body. "That was just the beginning. For everyday I don't get what I want, someone is going to die. Oh and if you don't give me what I want in seven days. Well, there will be consequences". The video ended as the only noise the room could hear was the wind howling.

Liu Kang finally had to break the ice. "So what do we do now?"

 **Hi guys huge apology it took so long but have. A: had a huge writers block. B: had trouble with uploading. But it's her now so enjoy.**


	2. Old and new faces

**Welcome to the next chapter.**

 **review:**

 **guest: Thanks. Yeah people were telling me that they didn't like the old format so it was time for a change.**

Johnny woke up to a massive headache. He walked about two feet before he hit something. That something turned out to be metal bars, he was in jail.

"What how did I end up here?" Johnny tried to remember the night before in his head over and over again. It started out with him walking into a bar then just blank. Suddenly the door opposite him flung open. A Native American man walked though clearly angry.

"Good morning mister Cage. Do you know why you are here?" Said the Native American.

"To be honest I don't know where here is". Johnny said.

"Let's start from the beginning. At ten last night you entered our casino. You were playing normally for about an hour until you drank too much alcohol. We had to restrain you and put yourself in this cell."

"Why?"

"You assaulted one of our dealers after you mistook a six for a nine". Johnny wasn't ready to argue with them.

"Sounds like something I would do." Johnny joked, but was met with a scowl.

"If I had my way you would be locked up in that cell and have the key thrown away." Johnny actually felt a little disturbed by this. "However there is someone who would like to meet you." Just then another Native American man entered. This guy was a lot taller and bulkier than the last one.

"Hello Johnny Cage, it is very good to meet you". Said the new man.

"Ok". Johnny whispered. "Why do you wanna meet me?"

"Why wouldn't I. It's not everyday a mortal man can take down an elder god." Johnny eyes burst open. All of his pains had disappeared. He wondered how this man had known about his fight with Shinnok. In fact how he even knew about Shinnok in the first place?

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh well I suppose I should start at the very beginning. It's is nice to meet you, my name is Nightwolf. The spirits have been expecting your arrival."

"Spirits?" Johnny was perplexed by this revelation.

"They are what you call the elder gods. My clan has always had a close connection to them." Nightwolf said before turning to the other man. "Please release him". It was obvious that the man did not want to release Johnny. Although he was clearly having to take orders from Nightwolf.

"Thank you." Nightwolf said as the other man left. Come mister Cage, let me show you something."

.

Shao Khan sat on his throne. He looked at the ceiling, then the floor. Boredom took over as he waited for his general to return with the big news. The doors flung open. Shao Khan looked to see who it was. To his surprise in stepped his best friend Kotal.

"Kotal my friend, how are you"? Bellowed Shao Khan. Kotal just bowed.

"My emperor, it is so good to see you". Kotal replied.

"It has been far to long my friend, please sit". Kotal was one of very few friends that the outworld emperor had left. "How may I help you Kotal"?

"General Reiko was busy with the army so he asked me to send his report for him". Kotal said with bitterness in his voice. Shao Khan knew that there was a rivalry between Kotal and Reiko. While Kotal was his friend, Reiko always got the job done.

"He always was a touch lazy". The two of them just laughed. "Please deliver a message to Reiko for me".

"Of course".

"Make sure that the best fighter from each village is to reinlist into the army". This news made Kotal jump out of his seat.

"My Lord, you want to enlist civilians". Shao Khan had noticed the disapproval in Kotal's Voice.

"Yes. I have been waiting for this day for a long time". Shao Khan's voice became louder. "Nobody is going to take my victory away from me. Especially not the thunder god".

"Of course, I meant nothing by it my Lord". Kotal hurried out of the room not wanting to upset the emperor further. He turned back just before he left however. "Before I forget project M is finally ready".

"Good deploy my daughter". Kotal bowed as he left. Shao Khan was getting excited. The thought he would finally achieve what was rightfully his was intoxicating.

"Nice guy". A mysterious voice called out. Shao Khan turned around to see the Muramasa. "So project m. What is that?" Shao Khan visibly annoyed that she had snuck into his throne room.

"None of your concern. Did you do what I asked you?"

"Of course. Though you are much more powerful than them why don't you just go and kill them all?" Shao Khan now had his blood boiling.

"I despise fighting weaklings. They are all beneath me". Shao Khan spat while talking "I crave to be the best. For this I must beat the best. That being Raiden."

"Oh so it's just a dick measuring contest". Shao Khan snapped, he lifted the woman by he throat. "Oh please if you could have killed me you would have done it by now". As much as he hated it he was in a no win situation. He let go of the Muramasa as she struggled for breath.

Shao Khan laughed. "At least it isn't just revenge that drives me". This time it was the female fighters turn to threaten the other. As she pulled out a gun and aimed it at Shao Khan's head. "If you wanted to do that, you would've done it by now". The Muramasa put her gun down. She hated the irony, they both respected but despised each other. However they both needed the other to accomplish their goals, so they were tied together. The Muramasa scowled as she walked away.

But before she went through the door Shao Khan shouted. "By the way. Why do you hate him so much?" She stopped at the door feeling the pain that he put her through all those years ago.

"You'll never understand". The Muramasa said as she left.

.

Johnny could hardly stand anymore. This Nightwolf had been leading him into the forest for the last three hours. "How long is this going to take" Johnny said angrily. It was starting to feel like this was a trick.

"Patience mr Cage. We are here." Nightwolf said as they arrived. Johnny looked behind the bushes to find something impossible. It looked like the jensei, only it was green.

"What is that?"

"This is what my clan protects" Nightwolf whispered. "I'm sure Raiden has told you about what happened one thousand years ago with Shinnok". Johnny had nodded, not wanting to interrupt Nightwolf. "After these events the elder gods devised a plan in case this ever happened again. They decided to artificially make the green warrior".

Nightwolf knew that it would take hours to finish the story. "Long story short this new jensei gives one member of my clan the green shadow power". Nightwolf said as Johnny noticed his hands started to glow green.

"What?" Johnny said as he stood up spooked.

"I was chosen."

.

Subzero had finally got back. The Lin Kuei temple. After the battle with Sektor subzero rebuilt not only the Lin Kuei but the temple as well. There were now not only an extra two stories but it was double the width as well.

It had to be as well. With more recruits every day it was starting to get difficult to teach everyone. Nevertheless most of the older warriors were ready to fight. They were just waiting for that inevitable call.

Subzero arrived at the entranced and stopped, he looked up to see a statue of his friend smoke. He would never forget that day. A lot had happened, but losing smoke was the worst by far. The statue glistened under the moonlight as subzero remembered smokes final words.

"You have changed so much since the day I met you. I am proud of you." Smoke's final words kept repeating in Subzero's head. Over and over again. Time slowed. What was actually thirty seconds felt like an eternity to subzero. However before he could say anything one of the guards rushed over to him.

"Grandmaster" The guard said.

"What is it?" Subzero replied.

"We have caught an intruder in the premises".

"Bring this person to me".

"Yes sir". The guard said as he left. Suddenly Subzero was bombarded by his clan. Most of the members were in their teens. Subzero mostly took either orphans or stowaways into his clan. This is why they saw him like a father.

"The grandmaster is back!" One of the boys shouted.

"How was your trip grandmaster?" A girl asked. They were all starting to squash subzero. It was starting to get painful.

"Please everyone give me some room". At once all the members stepped away. At this point the guard had bought the prisoner to him. The person however was not what subzero was expecting.

"Princess Kitana?" Subzero asked.

"Hello Subzero. Quite the gang of misfits you have here". Kitana said. After hearing this Subzero heard a few groans from the members.

"Why have you come here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kitana whispered as she broke the bonds that held her hands together, and stabbed the guard that held her. "To kill you". As she said this all the Lin Kuei soldiers drew out their swords. Subzero however stopped them.

"If you want to kill me. Then we will do it honourably in combat." Subzero said.

"Very well". Kitana dashed at subzero with her two sais. However it was easily dodged. Subzero landed a couple of quick jabs before getting an uppercut in. Subzero then made an ice sword, he ran towards her as they hit each other. The more they fought the more questions subzero had. Not only was Kitana using different weapons but her fighting style had changed as well. Something was wrong.

"Enough of this" Subzero said as he trapped her lower half in an ice ball. "You have been beaten." To his surprise Kitana just laughed.

"Not yet". Kitana replied as she pulled out a detonator, and pressed the button. Before the Lin Kuei could react the entire temple blew up. Subzero could only watch as the proud temple that he once built was now just a pile of rubble. Tears started to fall. While him and his remaining Warriors were grieving, Kitana was just laughing.

"How? How many people did you just kill?"

"I couldn't tell. My father sent a message. You should have done what she told you". Suddenly it dawned upon him. The Muramasa! It was true she was going to kill someone each day she didn't have Johnny Cage. Rage started to fuel Subzero's mind. He didn't care that his whole clan was watching. He didn't care it was not honourable. He only cared that she was going to die.

"You won't get away with this". Subzero turned to see Kitana. "Everyone go".

"What?" Someone said.

"We won't leave you" Another yelled.

"Enough!" Subzero yelled "Make your way to the Shiri Ryu temple. I will follow". They all ran towards the exit. "So ready to die?"

"Not yet" Kitana said as she teleported out of the ice. This left Subzero stunned. However before he could do anything he was sent to the ground by a kick in the head. He let his guard down and was now paying the price. Kitana turned him over and stabbed him in the stomach. She them put one of her sais next to his neck. "Any last words?"

"Just one" a mysterious voice said. A foot then smacked Kitana in the face. Subzero looked up to see. Kitana? When he thought about it it made sense. This fake Kitana may look the same as the original but the Kitana that just arrived has the weapons and fighting style of the Kitana he knew.

"You. I will kill you. I am your superior in everyway". The fake Kitana shouted.

"Really? Fakes are no match for the real thing". The two ran at each other and fought. Subzero saw the two exchange blows. However it became clear that the fake Kitana was tired due to the fight with subzero. This meant all her moves became sloppy. The real Kitana then cut the face of the fake with her fan. "I was expecting so much more".

"This isn't over". The fake said as she ran into a portal.

"Damn" Kitana said as she ran to help subzero. "Can you walk?"

"I will be fine." Subzero replied. He started to walk with one arm over Kitana's shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"One of my safehouses. It is not too far from here" Subzero looked back. The wreckage would haunt him. The burning statue of his friend was the last thing he saw before passing out.


	3. Past demons

**Hello all welcome to the next chapter. It's has been too long since I have updated but I do hope that this was worth it. Please enjoy.**

Future Cassie was walking in the shaolin temple. After the events of the recording Liu Kang said he wanted to be alone. She didn't blame him to be honest. Vera's death had shocked everyone. However the only thing that was going through her head was how she was going to tell Jacqui. She had already lost one parent without saying goodbye. Now she had lost another. Suddenly an arrow about 5 inches from her face zoomed past. That could only mean one thing.

"Dammit Jin" Future Cassie scowled as the twelve year old Kung Jin appeared. "You could have killed me with that".

"I'm too good for that" Kung Jin said. As much as she hated too admit. He was the best archer in the shaolin when she came to the past five years ago, and he had only improved since then.

"One of these days your going to kill someone with those".

"Never gonna happen". Kung Jin started to walk with future Cassie. He notice they were walking to Cassie and Jacqui's room. "So I guess you found Jacqui's mum then?" He noticed that Future Cassie did not reply. "FC. You did find her right?" At that moment he suddenly realised Vera's fate.

"I just need to talk to Jacqui." They both arrived at the Jacqui's door. As soon as Future Cassie was about to knock, Present Cassie opened the door. "Oh hi, Cassie".

"Hi Cassie". Present Cassie said with bitterness. The two hadn't really spoken in the last five years. Plus the only time they did actually talk was when they were training. Future Cassie didn't know why. Was it just too awkward? Or did she partly blame her for her mothers death and fathers disappearance.

"Er, is Jacqui in?" Future Cassie said. Present Cassie just nodded and let her past. They found Jacqui just lying on her bed. "Jin why don't you take Cassie to train." Kung Jin just nodded as he took Cassie out of the room. "Hey Jacqui."

"Have you found my mum." Jacqui blurted out.

"Yeah we found her" Future Cassie said. Jacqui noticed the despair in her voice.

"She's dead isn't she". Future Cassie sighed having to break the heart of her best friend from the past.

"I'm sorry Jacqui." It felt like five years ago all over again to Jacqui. The hurt. The pain. How could she cope again. Jacqui started to cry. Future Cassie could do nothing but try and console her.

"It's going to be alright". Suddenly the tears that Jacqui had was replaced by rage. Something that future Cassie had not seen before.

"Who was it".

"Jacqui I don't think that's a good ide..."

"Just tell me!" Jacqui shouted. This made Future Cassie jump. Jacqui had always been so calm and collected. I guess she was just a kid when she lost her first parent. Now she was a bit older and could really understand what was going on.

"O.K. We recovered a tape from your house. It showed your mothers killer to be a new player. She wears a mask and calls herself the Muramasa. Really that's all we know so far. Look I know first hand what it's like to lose a parent. If there is anything you need to talk to me about. Don't bother to hesitate." In some respects these words were actually comforting to Jacqui.

"Thank you."

.

Johnny didn't sleep last night. He kept thinking about what Nightwolf had told him the night before. Why did the elder gods artificially make the green warrior? Why Nightwolf's clan? Why didn't they tell Raiden? These were all questions that needed to be answered. As he got up he walked, to where Nightwolf was cooking breakfast.

"Ok. You told me about all of this, but you didn't tell me why?" Johnny asked. Nightwolf chuckled a bit.

"I guess it is time I told you the truth" Nightwolf said as he got up and walked over to Johnny. "I want to train you". Johnny was a little shocked by this.

"Well that is a kind offer but I did defeat Shinnok. Why would I need a teacher? This statement also made Nightwolf laugh.

"Let me guess. You haven't been able to summon the green energy since that fight with Shinnok."

"How did yo..."

"I have a good sense of people's feelings. There is great despair in your heart mister Cage. You must learn to not let your past actions disrupt the flow of your energy."

"So you want to teach me how to be a better you?"

"If you put it that way then yes". Johnny didn't know what to say. On one hand he didn't really trust Nightwolf. On the other hand however, hearing this made Johnny realise that he had a gift. It was a gift that he had to use for some good at least.

"All right. I will train with you".

"Excellent. Let us begin with some meditation".

.

Subzero could only watch his burning temple. All of the time rebuilding it. All of the students he had trained all gone. Suddenly the ground shook, and everything went black. Subzero looked around, scrambling to find any way out he could. It was no good though suddenly a man stood in front of him. Subzero instantly recognised who it was.

"Bi Han" Subzero shouted. Excited in seeing his brother. However that excitement soon turned into fear.

"You failed Kuai Liang". Bi Han replied. "You have disgraced the name of Subzero." As soon as he said this Bi Han turned from the iconic blue ninja, into the black demon Noob Saibot. "Now you will suffer". Subzero was pushed back at a loss for words. Before he could react two new faces appeared next to him.

"Smoke. Cyrax."

"Why did you let us die?" The two of them whispered. Subzero was hurt by this statement. He did everything he could. He mourned them.

"I tried my best". Subzero nearly couldn't say those words.

"You failed" A new person said. That voice... That cold voice Subzero would always recognise. The cyborg, Sketor. "You were the grandmaster. Where were you when they were screaming for their lives". Tears began to swell up as the three men disappeared. Then something unexpected happened.

"Hanzo" Subzero stuttered.

"Kuai let me help you." Hanzo said as he let out a hand. Subzero took it as he got up. He didn't make it all the way up before he felt something piercing his stomach. Hanzo Hasashi, the man he called a friend had stabbed him.

"Hanzo"

"There is no Hanzo Hasashi". Hanzo said as he took of his face to reveal a flaming skull. "Only Scorpion." The flames suddenly engulfed subzero.

At that point he screamed. He woke up to see that he was in a small hut. Heavy breathing was the only thing that was heard. Until a voice called out to him.

"Nightmare?" Subzero recognised that voice. It was Kitana.

"You could say that. Where am I?" Subzero said trying to change the subject.

"An old safe house of mine. Don't worry only I know it exists." Kitana said. Subzero was curious he had so many questions but no answers.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I want to help you defeat my father. This news was a little surprising for Subzero to hear. At the same time though it was quite obvious from the outset that Kitana despised the emperor.

"You want to kill your father."

"Yes. He is a monster that needs to be stopped. I learnt that, the hard way." Subzero didn't know what she meant by that, he was too afraid to ask. While she was fighting fit, he was in a bad way.

"Fine. You want to help us, first get me to the Shiri Ryu temple. I need to regroup with the Lin Kuei. After that I will take you to Liu Kang. He will know what to do." In truth he could have taken her to Liu Kang first, but his first priority always were the Lin Kuei.

"Liu Kang. How is he?"

"He has had better days. With Raiden in a coma all he ever does anymore is try and figure out how to get him back."

"Raiden is in a coma? I had no idea."

"Ever since that incident with Shinnok." Subzero noticed that this had left Kitana speechless. He guessed that she must have felt a little guilty, because of her part to play in the fight. "We must get moving".

"You are still hurt."

"If we leave now we can hopefully make the Shiri Ryu temple before nightfall." This wasn't up for debate. The ice warrior had to see the Lin Kuei. Or what was left of it.

.

Hanzo was in the temple praying. He knew that the elder gods didn't really listen to any of his prayers. It just made him feel a little better. The ninja from hell had this uncontrollable feeling that something bad was going to happen. Wether that was going to happen to him or someone else was still up in the air. It was like an itch that wouldn't go away. He couldn't think about that for very long though as he heard shouting coming from the gates. He teleported himself over there were he found Takeda.

"What is happening?" Hanzo shouted.

"It seems the Lin Kuei is approaching. What should we do?" Takeda said.

"What do you think? The Lin Kuei are our allies, open the gates! The soldiers poured in Hanzo could only see blood and injuries. "What Happened?"

"We were attacked by princess Kitana". One of the soldiers said.

"Kitana" Kenshi said as he rushed in.

"That is correct."

"What would she gain from attacking the Lin Kuei?" Hanzo said as he looked around to realise that something was wrong. "Wait a minute. Where is grandmaster Subzero?"

"He stayed behind to defeat her. Subzero said he would find us, but that is obviously not the case." Another Lin Kuei warrior said.

"I will go." Kenshi said as he went towards the gates.

"Not alone you won't. Takeda help him". Hanzo said as Takeda rushed to his fathers side.

"Yes Grandmaster". Takeda replied as he and Kenshi got on a horse. "Let's find the snowman." Kenshi was not impressed with this remark.

"Learn to respect your elders Takeda" Kenshi said as the two of them rode off. Hanzo watched this as he remembered all of the times he had spent with Takeda. After Kenshi had found him after his mother Suchin had been murdered. He took Takeda to Hanzo to be trained. Takeda was Hanzo's first student, and the best at that. Hanzo was almost like a second father to Takeda. It didn't help that he helped kill the future Takeda five years earlier.

"Stay safe you two." Hanzo whispered to himself.

.

Kitana was hungry. She had not eaten since they left the cabin about five hours ago. It was really starting to get to her. How subzero could go so long without food boggled her mind.

"Shouldn't we make camp?" Kitana said.

"We are only about three hours from the Shiri Ryu. We can rest there." Subzero replied. Kitana could only frown when hearing this. It was like he wanted to make her life a living hell. Her thoughts went to that night five years ago. How Liu Kang had stood up for her, even after she tried to kill him. Then to ten years ago when she first met Liu Kang. It was weird she was over ten thousand years old. Yet she had grown more in ten years than she had in ten thousand. "Do you know who this Muramasa is?"

"Not a clue. My sources in outworld say that even there she is a myth. Only my father has spoken to her and even he doesn't know who she is." As she thought more her thoughts turned to Liu Kang. She asked herself why he had given her so many chances. Even if she didn't deserve them. Before she could think some more however she had received a message from an old friend. She looked distraught as she eat it. "No it's too early." Subzero heard this and turned around.

"Is there a problem."

"Yes. Sorry but I need to go." Subzero was a little surprised

"Where."

"Outworld. One of my sources wants to meet with me. I know where to go, I will see you all tomorrow." In a flash she was gone. This didn't sit well with Subzero. Something was up, he just hadn't put all the pieces together yet.

.

Kenshi and Takeda were riding as a duo. Never had they spent so much time together. After Kenshi left Takeda with Hanzo they rarely saw each other. Kenshi knew that Hanzo was the father figure in Takeda's life. It's not like the kid resented him, it's just that when he was at his lowest Hanzo was always the one to help him.

"So how far is the Lin Kuei temple then? Takeda having to shout because of the sound of the horse.

"About Two hours on horse". Kenshi said. They rode along the road. The horse trotting along was the sole sound coming from the road. Kenshi wanted to connect more with his son. There was just a barrier that stopped him. He couldn't put a finger on it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you leave my mum?". Suddenly it hit him. Suchin! That was the mental block that kept him and Takeda apart.

"Me and Suchin were actually engaged. We were trying for a child. For the first time in my life I was happy. That all changed however when an old man calling himself Raiden showed up to our home. He told me about my ancestors. My sword, Sento's power. He took me to a strange temple saying he wanted to train me for the Mortal Kombat tournament. I knew the dangers of going, but I also knew the consequences of not. That is why i left your mother."

The tears formed in Kenshi's eyes. It was one of those stories he didn't like to talk about. Takeda himself was struggling for words.

"So you gave up the woman you loved to protect earthrealm."

"Yes. I will never forget the look on Suchin's face. That look of disgust, and pain. I left about a year before the tournament. What I didn't know at the time however was that she was pregnant, with you."

Takeda had so much more respect for his father. Having everything taken away from you to save the world. That made a hero in his eyes. Kenshi on the other hand felt the opposite. He wasn't a hero. He wasn't Liu Kang defeating Shnag Tsung or Johnny Cage who had beaten Shinnok. He was just a blind man. They both couldn't think however as their horse came to a sudden stop. As they regained their composure the two fighters saw a lone women standing there.

"Hello boys." Said the Muramasa. "Going somewhere?"

 **So a cliffhanger. What will happen? Find out next time.**


	4. The Battle of Blades

**Hi Guys welcome to the next chapter in this story. So after The last cliffhanger we saw Kenshi about to face off against the Muramasa. Who we be victorious, let's read.**

Takeda just sat there petrified. This woman took out at least ten highly trained military men all on her own. Whoever the Muramasa was, she wasn't to be taken lightly. To make matters worse she was now after him and his father.

"Takeda stay with the horse." Kenshi said as he got off it.

"But..." Takeda stuttered.

"Just do it." Takeda couldn't say no to that. All he could do was watch as Kenshi and The Muramasa faced off. "What do you want?"

"Oh a lot of things. A new car, some expensive jewellery. Oh and Johnny Cages head. Since that has not happened, I guess I have to kill another person." The Muramasa said.

"I won't let you get away with this." Kenshi replied as he drew sento. "I will stop you here and now. Your outworld Magic may stop my mind. However my body is ready to go." The Muramasa then drew her own sword.

"You wanna know how I got my name? Cause of stuff like this." The Muramasa charged as she clashed with Kenshi. Takeda watched as they hit each other blow for blow. It would have been fun to watch. If it wasn't his father fighting. "Your good."

"Likewise. You would be an excellent training partner if you weren't trying to destroy our world." The two of them hit each other's swords a few more times. "What a waste of talent."

"I was planning on killing you both quick, but after that comment I think I will make your son suffer a bit." That last comment made Kenshi snap. He swung Sento with as much force as he could muster. The Muramasa was caught off guard by this, and was disarmed. Kenshi then put his sword in front of the woman's throat.

"Surrender you have been beaten." The Muramasa could only laugh.

"Not yet." Kenshi was distracted, he let his guard down wondering what she had in mind. Before he could react he felt a ginormous pain in his right knee. The Muramasa had shot him. Kenshi fell to the ground as the female assassin got up and shot him in the shoulder.

"Dad!" Takeda shouted as he ran towards the pair. However the Muramasa had knocked him down in just one punch.

"That was a dirty trick." Kenshi struggled to say.

"In my line of work being honourable just gets you killed. You get that now, don't you?" The Muramasa replied.

"Just tell me who you are and why you want to kill Johnny?"

"Oh yeah cause I'm gonna tell you that." At that moment Takeda got up. "Get real." The Muramasa then drew her gun. Takeda ran to his father who just looked at him knowing his fate.

"I love you my son." Kenshi telepathically told Takeda as the Muramasa fired. Takeda could only watch as his fathers brains were scattered on the floor. His body becoming lifeless. Takeda stopped running and fell to his knees, he didn't really think there was any reason to keep going. Tears strolled down his eyes. He looked up to see the Muramasa standing there.

"W... W... Why?." Takeda whispered.

"You know this could have all been avoided if you lot had given me Cage. So since I need someone to pass the message on I'm letting you live." The Muramasa said. This shocked Takeda as the Muramasa used a portal device and left. The Rain started to pour as Takeda got up and tried to lift his dad. However he wasn't strong enough.

As he was trying this a familiar face was appearing in the road. Takeda waved to the man. The Lin Kuei grandmaster.

"Takeda, what happened?" Subzero shouted as he ran towards the boy. Takeda couldn't speak however. Tears were the only things that he could muster. "Here lets get him on the horse." They both helped lift the blind swordsmen body on the horse.

Takeda then said one word that sent shivers down Subzero's spine. "Muramasa".

.

Johnny was exhausted. Nightwolfs training was slowly destroying his body. The meditation bit was fine though a little boring. However the physical side was putting a strain on his body. He knew it would going in but not to this level. Just as he was about to catch a breath his body lit up in green.

"Woah." Johnny said.

"You seemed to be able to draw that power. We are about fifty percent through your training." Nightwolf replied.

"Only fifty?"

"Yes you need to learn to control the energy or the effects could be catastrophic." This caught Johnny's attention.

"Like what?"

"The power could overwhelm you and cause you to explode." This definitely caught Johnny's attention.

"Ok, bad idea" Nightwolf wasn't in the talkative kind of mood but Johnny needed to know something. "So why did you not help us?"

"Excuse me?"

"At the tournament, against Shinnok. If you had this power why not help?" Nightwolf knew he had to tell the truth.

"I told you that using too much energy can be catastrophic. Well one time I was sent on a secret mission from the spirits too defeat an edenian Demi God by the name of Rain. When we fought I was struggling, he was way too powerful. I used up a lot of the energy, too much in fact. When it was completed and I returned home, something was wrong. I was unable to call the energy in large bursts. I went to the spirits and they said that if I called upon too much energy at one time I would die".

Hearing this made Johnny think. How deadly this power was to his opponents. Yet at the same time it could be deadly to himself.

"Enough about our past lives." Said Nightwolf "Let us look forward to the future. Let us continue with your training."

.

Hanzo was now officially worried. He sent them a while ago and Takeda and Kenshi were nowhere to be found. He wondered if he should send search party for them but decided against it. It was a horrible feeling. Powerlessness. Something that didn't happen when he worked for Quan Chi. No when he was controlled by Quan Chi. Sometimes he wondered why even fight. Without Raiden there was no way they could win. Even if by some miracle Johnny and Future Cassie teamed up again. While he was walking along a couple a Lin Kuei soldiers ran past him looking delighted.

"The Grandmaster is back."

"Hanzo desperate to see his friend teleported to the Shiri Ryu courtyard where instead of being overjoyed he was in despair. With Subzero and Takeda was the body of Kenshi. Hanzo had tears in his eyes. As soon as he saw him, Takeda ran and hugged Hanzo.

"I'm sorry Grandmaster it's my fault." Takeda whispered.

"This is not your fault Takeda. Whoever did this is the one to blame." Hanzo said as he turned to Subzero. Kenshi was his friend he did not deserve this fate. Despair turned in to pure hatred. Hanzo turned to Subzero "Who did this. Kitana?"

"This was from our new friend. Kitana is actually innocent". Subzero replied.

"What do you mean? Your soldiers told me that she blew up the temple."

"That was actually someone else." An all to familiar voice to subzero said. At this point all of the Lin Kuei guards scrambled to their weapons.

"Lay down your weapons." Subzero shouted as his guards reluctantly complied. "Thank you for joining us Kitana. Since I don't want my clan to kill you, can you tell us who actually blew up my temple?"

"Of course. The person that you saw was a genetically modified clone of me mixed with tarkatans blood."

"Tarkatans?" A Shiri Ryu guard asked.

"Baraka's race." Kitana replied. "Anyway she was made by my father who he called Mileena. He always wanted an heir he could control, he just needed the excuse to make one."

"So this Mileena is working with the Muramasa?" Hanzo asked.

"Yes she told me when I fought her." Subzero added.

"Then the Muramasa is just another one of the emperors pawns." This fact calmed Hanzo down, until Kitana spoke.

"Believe what you will but she is a ghost. Not even my top spies have been able to see her, let alone find out who she is." Kitana said. This women started to make Hanzo question what was possible. How can such a women get away with constantly going between realms and killing so many of them.

"We can stop her!" Subzero triumphantly said.

"No you can't." Takeda whispered as the others looked at him. "I have seen what she can do. She says that killing Johnny Cage will be the end. None of you have realised however that if she is indeed working for the emperor, then it will not end with one mans death.

.

Liu Kang was back at the Shaolin. It had always been his home, but over the past five years he was there less and less every time. He knew he needed to at least find Johnny, but where? He could be halfway around the world and no one would know. Of course if Raiden was around that would be easy.

Liu Kang decided he had to stop thinking about that. Losing sleep over Raiden was not going to help anyone. Especially with a mad women on the loose. Before he could change the subject an arrow blasted about three inches from his face.

"Damn it Jin." Liu Knag shouted. "You are gonna..."

"Kill someone with that. Yes me and FC have already had this conversation before." Kung Jin replied. "So you back to train?" Liu, knew that he wanted a change of thought.

"Yes I have been away too long. We all need to prepare for the battle that is about to begin."

"Hey do you want to spar?" Liu was somewhat surprised by this statement. "You know as training."

"That would be great Kung Jin."

"Awesome meet me at the training grounds in five minutes." Kung Jin ran off before Liu Kang could get another word in.

"You know your the only family he has." A voice called out. Liu Kang looked round to see Future Cassie standing there. He was about to speak up but was interrupted. "Yes I know your not blood related. But everyone knows that you and Kung Lao were like brothers so your like his family." This made Liu Knag feel sadness. As he remembered his best friends death by the hands of Ermac.

"He shouldn't think that."

"Why not?"

"Be honest what are the chances that we will survive this?" The question made future Cassie think. What were the chances they would actually survive the invasion?

"I don't know." Liu Kang walked away as she thought about all the possibilities of losing.

"That means it's not good."

 **I have to admit this was a hard one to write. Kenshi was one of my favourite characters. And to see him gone is heartbreaking, but his time was up. This is also the first MAJOR character death. And trust me he won't be the only one. So if you enjoyed please do all the normal stuff. Review, follow etc.**

 **Have a great day. From SSXIX**


	5. Going on the offensive?

**Hi everyone welcome to the next chapter in the story. So with Kenshi gone what will happen to everyone else? Find out now.**

Kung Jin was waiting inpatiently. He was finally getting to fight Liu Kang. The Liu Kang! Liu was like the uncle he never had. At least up until five years ago. Ever since then all the champion of mortal kombat did was try to fix Raiden. It's not that Kung Jin didn't want Raiden back its that he didn't think it was possible. His thoughts though turned to his session with Liu as the warrior entered.

"Took you long enough. So what did FC say?" Kung Jin shouted. A hint of doubt was what Kung Jin saw on his mentors face.

"It doesn't matter. Have you been focusing on what I asked you to do?" Liu Kang asked.

"Yeah, my defence has improved significantly since we last trained together. I can take on anyone now!"

"Hold you horses there. You know that the first mistake any fighter makes its underestimating there opponents." Kung Jin didn't care he fought everyone and had always came out victorious. Well nearly everyone, Liu Kang remained the one person to best him.

"I know, I apologise for my arrogance."

"Accepted, now let us begin". The battle between the two was fierce but friendly at the same time. Kung Jin was holding his own against the vastly superior Liu Kang. One thing that the archer had learnt was to use his bow as a blunt weapon. "Jin you have most certainly improved since are last encounter."

"I told you. Maybe I will actually best you!" As Kung Jin said this he was sent to the ground by one of Liu Kangs kicks.

"You still have a long way to go". Kung Jin got straight back up. His blood was pumping. He charged at Liu Kang with all of his might, and threw his fist towards his mentors face. Time slowed as Liu Kang dodged it and countered. Kung Jin's stomach was crying out in pain. As he struggled to get back up he just looked up at Liu Kang. "Flawless victory."

At that moment Future Cassie stormed into the room. Kung Jin looked up to see her looking very alarmed.

"Liu come quick!" Future Cassie shouted. As she rushed off. Liu Kang then pulled Kung Jin up.

"Come on." Liu Kang said as the two of them followed the time traveller.

.

Liu Kang knew something was wrong, Future Cassie had been shaken up. The only time he had seen her like that was after her mother died, her father left and when they watched the tape a couple of days ago. Then he entered the medical wing and saw his worst fears.

Kenshi, the man he had called a friend was lying on the ground dead. Tears filled the warriors eyes. He fell to his knees losing all strength in them. The only word he could muster was.

"Who?" Liu Kang looked up to see Hanzo, Sunbzero and Takeda standing with Future Cassie.

"The Muramasa." Whispered Hanzo. Liu Kang looked to see a bunch of depressed people looking for guidance.

"Jin, why don't you take Takeda somewhere?" Future Cassie said.

"But..." Kung Jin couldn't complete that sentence before he got that look from Future Cassie. "O.K. Come on!" Kung Jin then escorted Takeda out of the room.

"So what do we do now?" Subzero asked. At this point a fire raged from Liu Kang's soul.

"Before we decide anything we need to find Johnny." Liu Kang said.

"Liu, it is obvious he does not want to be found." Future Cassie replied.

"No" Liu Kang shouted as he slammed his fists on the table. The others took a step back in shock. "He has been running from this fight for too long. We need all the help we can get. And with this woman slaughtering our loved ones. We need to act. Surely his ego has to come second."

The others simply stood there. Liu never let his rage take over. It was unheard of, Future Cassie decided to step in before something bad happened.

"OK. We will search for him. In the meantime we have another problem. You wanna explain, Scorpion." Hanzo had a clenched fist, he felt like the demon again wanting to hurt her. The leader of the Shiri Ryu took a step forward before being stopped by Subzero.

"You know he hates being called that." Subzero said.

"I know." Future Cassie replied. Hanzo calmed himself before he spoke.

"Liu. When the Lin Kuei was attacked subzero ran into a doppelgänger of Kitana." Hanzo said as Liu Kang looked up intrigued. "She was the one who blew it up and now the real Kitana wants to help us stop her father." Liu turned around to his friends. Now with a straight posture.

"Let us get some rest tonight. Tomorrow I want all the clans to be transported to the sky temple. It should be safe there. The scouts will try to find Johnny, and we will formulate a plan to attack the emperor.

"Wait we're going on the offensive?" Subzero asked.

"Yes. We are gonna get that son of a bitch and make her pay for all the lives she has taken. Then we are gonna stop the emporer once and for all."

.

Johnny felt it. The power that was inside him. It was like a demon that was free yet still in captivity. It was difficult to explain to Nightwolf however the actor was determined.

"Maybe your problem is not physical but mental. Something is holding your power back." Nightwolf said.

"Well can you fix this?" Johnny replied. Johnny was desperate but didn't know why. Why was he so eager to help? Was it that he had changed, or did he just want redemption.

"This is something that you must do. I can only show you the route."

"So which path do I go down?"

"Follow me." Johnny followed Nightwolf to the green jensei. It still was a breathtaking site despite seeing it non stop for the last few days. "When you summon your energy put your hand in the jensei."

"What happens then?"

"It differs from person to person. Only the person in the jensei will know." With this Cryptic information Johnny did what Nightwolf said. As he energy grew his hand touched the jensei. A green light flashed in the actors eyes, temporarily blinding him. When he opened them the forest had suddenly become pitch black. The wind stopped blowing, and Nightwolf was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello." All Johnny could hear was silence. "Anyone." Before he could say anymore the silence was replaced by soft laughing. "Hello." Johnny kept walking till he stopped a ten year old girl sitting there. As he got closer the girl turned her head. Johnny stepped back as the girl was his ten year old daughter Cassie.

"Cass..." Johnny couldn't finish his sentence before his daughter spoke.

"Why did you leave me?" Present Cassie said.

"What" Johnny was star struck by his daughters words.

"You left me. When I needed you the most."

"Things were... Complicated." Johnny desperately tried to damage control this situation but was unsuccessful.

"No they weren't, you killed mum. Then ran like a coward." As much as he wanted to deny it, her words were the truth. How could he do that? To his own daughter!

"I'm sorry." Tears poured down the Actors face.

"No your not, but your gonna be." Shivers were sent down Johnny's spine. The little girl that stood there suddenly disappeared. Johnny kept asking himself if any of this was real. His mind told him no. However his body, his heart and his soul told differently. He kept walking around. Johnny knew he had to get out.

Bang! Before he could say anything his ears rang with a high pitch screech. Johnny fell to his knees and was unable to move. The harder he tried to move, the tighter his body felt. The cold, it was now the only recognisable thing to the actor. Footsteps were suddenly heard. I pair of boots were in the sights of Johnny. As he looked up a women in a mask was standing in front of him.

"Who... Who are you?" Johnny asked.

"Me? I'm no one. Just a person that has waited a long time for this moment." The woman replied. The action star tried to run but was unable to even move his head now. "Don't worry after I have finished with you your friends are next. Johnny could only watch as the mysterious woman pointed her gun at his forehead and fired.

.

Johnny burst into life. As he looked around he was back in the forest. The warrior was panting as hard as he could. So many questions lingered in his mind. What was that? What did it mean? However one thing stood out in his mind. Who was that woman? As he stood up he looked around to see Nightwolf sitting.

"I should have said that the experience would not be pleasant. So what did you see?" Nightwolf asked.

"It was weird. I saw my daughter, the younger one calling me" Johnny couldn't finish that statement.

"It's ok you can keep that bit private. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"After there was this woman. She had a vendetta against me. I didn't know who she was though. After that she threat..." A sudden realisation came to the actor. "I have to go!"

"Your training is not complete! If you leave now you may endanger your life."

"My friends lives depends on it." Johnny started to run, but stopped in his tracks. "Before I go. Thank you." Then he continued.

"I hope you know what you are doing. For earthrealms sake."

 **Thanks everyone. It would mean a lot if you guys reviewed. Not because I am in desperate need to have them but just so I know if I am taking this in the right direction. See you next time.**


	6. Backstories

**Hi guys welcome to the next chapter. Before I start I want to thank everyone who favourited and followed my story. It's always nice to know that your ideas are well received by people. Now onto this one. This chapter was very interesting to write because it has no action scenes at all. The reason I want to do this one is because these 5 characters I don't feel I have done justice in writing so far. So before I bore you to death with this opening, please enjoy my new chapter.**

Takeda had never felt so alone. Five years ago he was just a normal boy who went to school, played with friends and did what every other kid his age did. Then came that day. The day his mother was murdered. It was the day that his world got turned upside down. However it was also the day he met his father.

After his father had found him he went to the sky temple where he learnt about the elder gods, Earthrealm, Outworld and everything else. Except about the true identity of his father. That came later, Takeda remembered hiding when his father and Liu Kang were talking.

"You must tell him the truth." Liu Kang said.

"He has just lost his mother. Learning that I am his father might upset him even more." Kenshi replied. At that point the two of them looked at the boy standing in the doorway.

He wasn't upset that Kenshi hadn't told him the truth. For the first time in his life Takeda had a dad. Now that was gone. Taken by the woman in the mask. Takeda could only drown in his sorrows as Kung Jin showed Takeda his room.

"So this is where I sleep. It was originally my uncles but ever since the tournament it's been mine." Kung Jin explained. Takeda however couldn't care less. Those last words from his father kept ringing in his ears. The Muramasa's face kept flashing in his eyes. It was like a curse that couldn't be lifted. "Hey, you okay?" Takeda suddenly regained all of his senses.

"Yeah I'm fine. It is lovely." Takeda replied as he sat down on the bed. Kung Jin then sat next to him.

"It's okay. I know it's not fine." Before Takeda could reply there was a knock on the door as present Cassie and Jacqui arrived.

"Hey Jin you mind if... Who's this?" Present Cassie asked.

"Hey guys this is Takeda. Takeda this is Present Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs." Kung Jin said as the two girls looked on in shock.

"Wait. That's Takeda?" Jacqui said. Takeda should have been a little annoyed from that comment, but he couldn't stop looking at present Cassie. He had heard stories about his future self being accompanied by someone else. Now right in front of him, was this girl.

"So your Cassie Cage. My father told me a lot about your future self." As Takeda said this he remembers his father. The two seconds of distraction were over as the emotions poured out. Cassie and Jacqui sat down on the other bed comforting the young boy.

"What happened?" Present Cassie asked. There was silence for a moment. No one wanted to speak, but were forced to.

"The Muramasa murdered Kenshi." Kung Jin whispered. Takeda then snapped.

"She's going to die." Takeda shouted as the others looked at him. "Both my parents are gone because of outworld. I watched both of them die, blood streaming from their necks. You lot don't know what that feels like. Being helpless while your family dies right in your arms! The others looked on in great sadness.

"I do." Jacqui replied. "Both of my families died to outworld. One by a mind controlled princess and the other by that same woman." Jacqui then looked at Takeda with anger in her eyes. "Be grateful as well. Your parents may be gone, but at least you got to say goodbye." Takeda suddenly turned from anger into sadness.

"Yeah well at least you had parents that loved you." Present Cassie said as the others looked at her. "My mother was away at work all the time. Guess she thought her job was more important than her family. Plus don't get me started on my dad. You know the last memory I have of both my mum and dad? It's my dad snapping mums neck. None of you have ever had to deal with that."

"Yeah at least you lot got to know them." Kung Jin said, as the other looked at him. "My mother died at childbirth. My father? Well he was a scumbag who left my mum after he found out she was pregnant with me." The others looked on in horror as the Shaolin archer shed a tear.

"You never told us that." Jacqui replied.

"The only people who know our Liu and some of the monks. I always had this burden of not being wanted. Of always being a failure. It's the reason I took up archery, it's precise and requires a lot of practice." The others sat in silence as their conversations settled in.

"I guess we all haven't had it easy." Takeda said.

"No we haven't, but we can't give up." Present Cassie said as the others looked on in interest. "Whether we want it to or not the situation is going to get worse. We may not have Raiden, Kenshi or my dad, but there is one thing we do have.

"And what's that?" Kung Jin asked.

"A reason to win. Now who's with me?"

"I always got your back Cass." Jacqui whispered as she stood up. Present Cassie nodded as she looked at the two boys.

"Hell, I'm up for it." Kung Jin said as he also stood up. The three of them looked at Takeda. Wondering what he would do.

"O.k. For my father." The young telepath replied. The four of them then got together and decided where to go from there. What they didn't realise was outside the door Future Cassie was listening to it all. The things she heard those four young fighters say out a smile on her face.

.

Adjusting to her new life hadn't been easy for Kitana. After the events of five years ago her life had been turned upside down. She was disowned by her own father, and was left to rot by her own people. The question she kept asking herself was why? Why did it take her so long to help the Earthrealmers out?

Just as she was deep in her thoughts Hanzo entered the room.

"Good morning, I hope are accommodation was adequate?" Hanzo asked.

"It was fine. Thank you." Kitana replied. Kitana felt a little uneasy with this encounter. The last time these two had spoken to each other, they were plotting to destroy earthrealm. Now, they were both going to save it.

"Liu Kang would like to see you now." Kitana took the ninjas hand as they teleported to what must have been the Shaolin monastery. Hanzo opened the door to reveal Liu Kang sitting planning some sort of strategy. Kitana couldn't make it out.

"Hello Liu." The Shaolin warrior turned around with a blank look on his face. Kitana couldn't tell if this was a good or a bad thing.

"Hello Kitana. It is good to see you." Liu Kang said.

"Likewise." The edenian replied. She did have a lot of respect for Liu Kang. Taking on Shang Tsung in the tournament was no easy task. He defeated him though with flying colours. "It has been a long time."

"Too long." Liu Kang got up and walked to Kitana. "So subzero told me that you wanted to help us save earthrealm. While I do appreciate the help I must ask, why? At least why now?" Kitana figured that the man would figure out if she was lying.

"I have been a victim my entire life. Shao Khan maybe my biological father, but he is no father to me. let me tell you a story. I once had a mother, her name was Sindel. She was queen of Edenia before outworld merged with it. My father killed her husband and took her as his bride. They then had me." Kitana didn't want to remember this, but she had to gain Liu Kangs trust.

"So what happened?"

"My mother, one day she finally had enough. She tried to take me away when I was still a child. My father found out however and stopped her. Then he murdered her in cold blood. Right in front of me!" Kitana had to struggle just to finish the story.

"That is horrible. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's funny that was almost ten thousand years ago. Yet I still feel like it was only yesterday." Kitana's sadness turned into anger as she recalled all of the memories of her troubled life. "I watched my realm suffer at the hands of that madman. I will not let that happen to someone else's." Kitana look as she saw a realisation coming to Liu Kangs face.

"I still don't understand. Why now?"

"Five years ago I helped an angry elder god try and destroy earthrealm. Costing the lives of four of your friends." Kitana again had to dive head first into some memories she did not want to revisit. "I killed Jackson Briggs in cold blood." Kitana started to cry, but stopped as soon as Liu Kang held her hand.

"None of us blame you. You were mind controlled. Besides if Hanzo can forgive himself for his past sins I am certain that you can as well." Kitana had the pain in her stomach. It was something she couldn't explain. It was only there when she was around Liu Kang. She just ignored it as Liu Kang continued.

"I want your help Kitana. With your knowledge and help, we can sure as hell win this war. Liu Kang explained. Kitana smiled for the first time in a while as she heard that.

"Ok." Kitana replied. "I'm in."

 **OK. I know I changed Kitanas backstory a bit. Truth be told originally I had Sindel as one of the main antagonists. However I decided against having her because I felt she didn't add enough to the story. Plus seeing how she won't make an appearance I had to change the backstory to accompany her not showing up**

 **anyway hope you enjoyed and until next time!**


	7. The Division

**Hey guys, I have a brand new chapter up. The story is very fun to be working on. Plus since I had a lot of time off I managed to get a lot of this done.**

Shao Khan sat bored on his throne. He sat there thinking to himself how he would kill Raiden when the time for it came. Would he smash his head in with his hammer? Or split his body in two with just his bare hands? Just thinking about it made him laugh in delight. As he was thinking however a knock came from the entrance.

"Come in." Shao Khan shouted. Fimiliar faces stepped into the room as it made the emperor look on with interest. "General Reiko, Reptile, Erron Black and my Daughter Mileena. It is good to see you all." They all bowed.

"My emperor. You summoned us." Reiko said.

"Indeed I did. Tell me what is the situation in earthrealm?"

"There is a massive hurricane headed between the United States of America and Japan in earthrealm." Erron Black replied.

"If I may say so your majesty. Why is it that you asked us to watch the weather patterns in earthrealm?" Reptile asked.

"Just a hunch. Mileena!" The emperor shouted.

"Yes father." Mileena said.

"Inform Kotal to ready the army. Then take Reiko, Black and Reptile to earthrealm." Shao Khan said as he through Millena a scroll. "You will meet with an informant of mine at this location. She will explain what to do next. You are to listen to everything she says." Reiko was about to argue with the warlord until he was shot down by the emperors glare. "Meet with me once you have finished this mission."

"Yes my emperor." The four of them said as they left one by one. When they were all gone Shao Khan could only look at the ceiling.

"Soon Raiden I will get my wish." The warlord whispered over and over again.

.

Future Cassie was tense. Something about Kitana just didn't sit right with her. The same question just kept ringing through her head. Why wait until now? Maybe she was just being paranoid, and Kitana had really turned over a new leaf. If that was the case she would be happy to admit she was wrong. Until then however she had to assume that the princess was still a threat.

As she walked along the corridor she saw Takeda hitting a punching bag. The boy had been through a lot but he looked in a bad shape. Tiredness, exhaustion you name it he looked it.

"Hey everyone is having lunch why are you here?" Future Cassie asked.

"Need to train. Must defeat her." Takeda replied as he kept punching the bag.

"Staying out here starving yourself to death is not going to help anyone. Especially yourself.

"What would you have me do? Sit back and watch the Muramasa kill another innocent person."

"How is having no sleep and not eating going to stop her?" Takeda tried to punch Future Cassie but she easily dodged. She countered by sending him to the floor with one punch. "That was me not even trying."

"I can stop her." Then it dawned on Takeda. He couldn't defeat her. Not like this anyway. "Your right. What am I doing? Please forgive me Father. Master Hanzo as well."

"Don't worry, I'm sure scorpion will forgive you."

"You know he hates being called that."

"I know." Takeda was now a little angry.

"Why do you hate him?"

"I could ask her the same thing" Hanzo said as he entered. "Takeda please leave".

"Yes master." Takeda said as he left the room. Hanzo was beyond infuriated at this point. However Future Cassie was not phased at all.

"I have been nothing but kind to you ever since that day five years ago. Yet you still treat me like I'm one of Quan Chi's puppets. Why, why do you continue with this nonsense?"

"Why?" Future Cassie bitterly said. You wanna know why I despise you so much? It's because you took away everything that mattered to me!

"What are you talking about?" Hanzo asked. Future Cassie started telling him her story before she went into the past.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Future Cassie was barely standing as she saw Raiden trying to open a portal. Life wasn't easy with Raiden, Jacqui, Takeda and Kung Jin, but she kind of got used to it. Constantly being on the move, continuously fighting for their lives. Now she had the chance to redo it all. As she was thinking her friends entered.

"Is he done yet?" Kung Jin asked.

"No, why?" Future Cassie said.

"We got a problem!"

"We killed most of the demons. However a few of them escaped. They are most likely on their way to Shinnok as we speak." Takeda said.

"I have it" Raiden shouted as a portal spawned out of nowhere.

"Let's go" Future Cassie commanded as the four heroes ran towards the thunder God. All of a sudden though a yellow ninja teleported in out of thin air. "Scorpion".

"Go, I'll cover you!" Kung Jin shouted.

"What? We can't leave you!" Jacqui replied.

"No time, Raiden can not hold it open forever you gotta go, now." The others reluctantly ran towards the portal. Future Cassie looked back to see Kung Jin kneeling on the floor crying out in pain. Scorpion took out his sword and beheaded the Shaolin warrior. Future Cassie wanted to cry out, but she had to focus. She would save her friend in the past.

"Come on we're almost there." Takeda yelled.

"We're gonna make it!" Jacqui said before crying out in agony. The others turned around to see a rope dart piercing her body.

"Get over here!" Scorpion shouted before pulling Jacqui's body towards him.

"JACQUI!" Future Cassie yelled as Takeda pulled her back. "No I got to help her."

"There's nothing you can do. We have a mission to complete." Takeda said as the destined green warrior continued towards the portal. "Thank you Raiden."

"Good luck to the both of you." Raiden replied before the two fighters jumped through the portal.

.

 **PRESENT DAY**

Future Cassie started to cry reliving those final moments in her timeline. Hanzo just stood there in shock.

"So that's my story. You may not entirely be the man that murdered my friends. However you share his DNA. As far as I am concerned you are him." Future Cassie coldly said.

Hanzo just stood there. He was unable to even say a single syllable. In the end he just gave up and left the room. Future Cassie was alone. Thinking about the events that had just transpired. Before she could get too far into her thoughts however she noticed a familiar face in front of her.

"Kind of harsh don't you think?" Present Cassie asked her older self.

"You would have done the same in that situation." Future Cassie replied.

"Just because I would do it doesn't make it right. Comparing him to his other self is like comparing you and me. Yeah we have the same DNA, but we are two separate people. This has shocked Future Cassie, maybe she was being too harsh on Scorpion.

"You know, I always said I had learnt so much since I was a kid. Now I am learning something from kid me."

"Sometimes you know what the answer is. You just need to look deep inside yourself to find them." Future Cassie now knew what she had to do.

.

Mileena was sitting on a rock in boredom. They had got to earthrealm over two hours ago and were still waiting for her fathers assassin to show up. She looked around earthrealm and hated every second of it. The green, the hills. All of it wanted to make her puke. This place will be hers after her father had merged the realms.

"So how long do you think we will have to wait?" Erron Black asked.

"This person shouldn't be too long." Reiko said.

"Good. I'm itching to kill somebody." Mileena replied.

"Spoken like a true tarkatan."

"What?"

"Tarkatans are usually known for their bloodthirsty nature and eagerness to fight". Reptile said.

"I know what he means." Mileena shouted. "I want to know why he said it."

"Cause your a spoilt child who is just a half assed replacement for another daughter. That statement made Mileenas blood boil. She took out both of her weapons. Reiko meanwhile moved into a combat stance. As they were about to charge at each other they both looked to see a woman in a mask standing right next to them.

"Look here for two seconds and already trying to kill each other." The Muramasa said.

"And who might you be?" Reptile asked. Erron Black meanwhile was just standing there chuckling to himself.

"I never thought this day would come. Guys this is the Muramasa. Rumours been going around for two years now about a woman who can kill a man with one swing of her sword." Erron Black explained as he turned to the Muramasa. "Not many people actually thought you existed. In two years you already became a legend."

"Guess my fame proceeds me. Listen up I am in charge of this mission. No questioning my orders. Unless you wanna explain it to the big man. Now pack up we leave in two minutes." The Muramasa yelled at the others.

"If I may ask what is our mission?" Reiko asked.

"Simple. We are going to destroy Raidens sky temple."

.

Hanzo was sitting in his personal quarters at the Shaolin monastery. All of his thoughts were with the conversation he had earlier with Future Cassie. The scorpion in the future was him. He didn't want to admit it but that was the path that he was being led down. Even though he now was on a different one, Hanzo couldn't escape the feeling that he was one step from being that monster again.

Next his thoughts turned to his old master Quan Chi. How he had promised him revenge all those years ago. Only to discover that it was in fact the sorcerer who he would get revenge upon. Hanzo considered that maybe he was a monster, and that his families death was his fault. They would probably still be alive if not for him.

"You look like me now, you know that?" A voice said. Hanzo looked up to see Subzero standing there. "Takeda told me about your fight with FC. You alright?"

"No. I keep picturing what I did to those kids. Is that me? Am I the demon that Future Cassandra despises." Hanzo replied.

"Let me stop you right there. Listen to me Hanzo. Do you know how many people I have killed?" Hanzo shrugged as he neared this. "More times than I can count. One thing I learnt after the fourth or fifth, is that it will constantly bottle up inside you. However you can't let it control you. Otherwise you will never be able to do good."

"You really believe that." Subzero started to walk out before turning one last time to the ninja.

"If you can not even forgive yourself. How are others meant to." At this point Liu Kang rushed in the room.

"Guys." Liu Kang said. "We might have a problem."

 **So things are heating up. (Pun intended). What is the problem? Will the villains succeed? Find out next time.**


	8. Fight for the sky temple!

**Welcome back people. This one took a bit longer than anticipated but I hope is worth it. Without further ado. (Did I get that right?) Here we go.**

Jacqui was sitting in her and Cassie's room. The adults had left to deal with something, so it was the perfect opportunity to discover some answers. The last five years had been such a roller coaster. After her dad had died, Jacqui felt that she was destined to take his place. She joined the Shaolin with Cassie to defeat outworld.

Her mother was against it of course, and now she was gone. The feeling of powerlessness crept into Jacqui. She was so focused on honouring one parent she had left another. She couldn't change the past however. Now she had to look to the future, and make sure nobody else suffered the same fate. Cassie, Kung Jin and Takeda suddenly came in.

"Did you get it?" Jacqui asked.

"Easy as pie." Present Cassie replied.

"Jacqui, you know you don't have to watch it." Takeda said.

"I know. I just have to know how she died." Jacqui said. Takeda suddenly put the cd he was holding in the player. The video started to play as Jacqui was watching her mothers final moments. As it played on Takeda noticed something.

"Hey guys you hear that?" Takeda asked.

"Sounds like rain." Kung Jin said.

"So it was raining. What's the big deal?" Present Cassie replied.

"It only rains in Outworld once every year. The whole place is a desert." Takeda said enthusiastically.

"So?"

"So wherever this place is, it must be in earthrealm."

"That still doesn't narrow it down."

"Well let's keep watching." The video played again and it was even more distressing than before. As it played on the part that Jacqui was dreading came. She watched as the Muramasa put a gun to her mothers head. Jacqui closed her eyes not wanting to experience it. As she did this she heard the bullet go off. Then a hand grabbed hers. She opened her eyes to see it was Takeda. "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

One of the most darkest moments in her life. Now it was made a little lighter. They stared into each other's eyes until they heard Kung Jin talking.

"Hey rewind it a bit. Pause it when the gun is fired." Present Cassie did as he said. When the video was paused Kung Jin pointed to the light coming from the gun. It was illuminating a symbol. "If I was a guessing man then I would say that was the symbol of outworld.

"There are no places that would have that in Earthrealm." Takeda said.

"There is one place." Suddenly realisation hit the other three.

"Shang Tsung's island!" Takeda, Present Cassie and Jacqui shouted.

"Exactly, come on let's go." Kung Jin said.

"What? Shouldn't we wait for backup?" Jacqui asked.

"Then what. Have them put us on the sidelines" The others looked on with a lack of confidence. "Look guys we are stronger than people give us credit for. With four of us there is no way she could beat us." Jacqui looked at Takeda and Present Cassie who both nodded.

.

"All right were in."

Future Cassie was walking with Liu Kang, Hanzo and Subzero. They were all heading towards the sky temple. Something had triggered an alarm and it was their job to investigate.

"So where is Kitana?" Subzero asked.

"I sent her to outworld to see if she could gain support. I heard that she has some allies, let's hope they can help." Liu Kang replied. Future Cassie felt that there was Something off about all this. It kept nagging at her. However she put her thoughts aside as they got to the sky temple entrance.

"So what happened?" Hanzo whispered.

"The security picked up an intruder or intruders in the sky temple." Future Cassie said.

"The fact that our new friend has gone quiet leads me to think that this would be her doing." Liu Kang replied.

"Oh my, you are very predictable aren't you!" A mysterious voice shouted. The four heroes looked to see the Muramasa standing there. "You could have bought an entire army, yet there are only four of you. I expected better of you Liu Kang." That blank mask made everyone's blood boil as the masked female laughed.

"You will pay for what you did to Kenshi!" Hanzo threatened all it did however was getting the Muramasa to laugh harder.

"You had the chance to give me Johnny Cage, now I'm gonna kill the person here."

"What are you talking about? There is no one else here..." Liu Kang replied as he realised what she meant. "No. You are not going to touch him."

"You know I have always wondered if gods can die." The Muramasa stated. "Guess we can now find out."

"You will have to get through us!" Subzero angrily said.

"That's the idea. Oh wait four on one is hardly fair. How about we make this a little more even." As the masked woman said this a huge portal opened. Through it came Mileena, Reiko, Erron Black and Reptile. "Kill them."

The four outworld fighters charged at the Earthrealm defenders. They split up into four different fights. Liu Kang vs Mileena, Future Cassie vs Reptile, Subzero vs Reiko and Hanzo vs Erron Black. While this went on the Muramasa stood there. Watching everything that was going on.

.

Liu Kang dodged Mileena's attacks consistently this wasn't much of a fight for him. However he had to keep his guard up. Tarkatans never played fair during a fight and he didn't expect this one to as well. Liu Kang jumped in the air and kicked Mileena about ten times.

"How is that even possible?" Mileena asked

"When your friends with an elder god, anything is possible." Liu Kang replied as the battle continued. Mileena continued to try to slash Liu Kang. However Liu Kang was just too fast. He kicked Mileena in the face as she fell to the ground. "Stay down". The emperors daughter however got back up and charged at the shoalin.

.

Subzero had a harder time, Reiko was known for being the emperors strongest warrior, and the fight showed that. Subzero's punches were being blocked, and any that did hit their target proved ineffective.

"You are General Reiko I presume?" Subzero asked.

"I see my reputation proceeds me." Reiko replied as he sent a barrage of attacks towards subzero. The Lin Kuei ninja blocked them however. "Before you die, I wanted to say that it was my idea to attack your clan. I told the emperor, then he sent his new pet." Subzero's thoughts went towards all those that had died in the bombing.

"Impossible. Mileena told me the Muramasa sent her." Subzero sent an ice ball towards Reiko which was dodged.

"Please. We didn't even know that woman existed. The emperor gave you that message. Who must have got it from her." Subzero's rage started to show. He kept thinking that his clan would be avenged. That he was destined to kill everyone involved. Reiko would be the first.

.

Hanzo and Erron Black continued their fight. Black had the advantage in weaponry, but Hanzo had the advantage in skill. Hanzo assumed that as long as he got in close then he would be fine. Black couldn't use any weapons and he would be the victor. His teleport ability would also be essential in his victory.

"Why continue down this path? Your from earthrealm are you not?" Hanzo asked as Erron Black had a look of regret on his face. "You know what will happen if he wins. So why fight for him."

"I know, and it pains me to see it like this. The emperor however is going to merge the realms wether you like it or not. You can't stop him. I can't stop him, and you know the old saying if you can't beat them." Erron black stopped talking as he punched Hanzo in the face. "Then beat, them."

.

Future Cassie was having a little difficulty with Reptile. While he was very agile, Reptile was not the strongest fighter in the realms. This meant while he landed more hits than her, the creature did not do a lot of damage. Future Cassie kept wearing the outworlder down until she landed a devastating uppercut. This was enough to knock Reptile out.

Future Cassie looked over towards the Muramasa. The masked woman gave a sign to come over and fight her. The anger built up in the time traveller. She walked towards her opponent with determination. However as she was walking Hanzo teleported next to her. She looked at Erron Black who was holding a gun up at a confused Hanzo. Time slowed down as the mercenary fired. With instincts taking over Future Cassie dived in front of Hanzo. The bullet pierced her body as she was sent to the ground.

Hanzo turned and tried to help however he was attacked by Reptile and Erron Black. Liu Kang and Subzero tried as well, but we're also stopped by their respective combatants. Future Cassie tried to move, but was in too much pain. She could hear footsteps coming. Getting louder with every step taken. She looked up to see the Muramasa standing there, taunting her.

"My, my. That was very brave of you, wasn't it?" The Muramasa said. Future Cassie had enough energy to spit at the masked women.

"Go to hell." Future Cassie whispered with anger.

"See that's why I like you so much. You remind me so much of myself."

"I am nothing like you."

"We're more alike than you think." The Muramasa suddenly pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Future Cassie. "Sadly you won't get the chance to see why." As Future Cassie shut her eyes expecting the worst out of nowhere though the Muramasa cried out in pain. The gun was dropped right next to her.

"Leave her alone." A mysterious voice called out. Future Cassie looked to see who it was. When recognised, every thought came to her mind. Anger, happiness and sadness to name a few.

"Dad?"

 **Here's Johnny. The first matchup with Johnny Cage and the Muramasa. I would like to know who you think the Muramasa is. Her identity will be revealed soon. Until next time.**


	9. Welcome Back

**Hey guys a new chapter is here. I firstly wanna thank everyone who has supported this story. It means a lot that people are actually taking an interest in my story. Sad to say this story is coming to a close. I believe there will be either 3 or 4 chapters left after this. I do not exactly know what I will be doing after however it will not be another MK story. It's not that I have lost interest in MK stories, far from it. However I simply do not have another story at the moment that I want to tell. And I do for other franchises.**

 **However enough of my future, let's look to now. Here is the next chapter.**

Johnny stood there, looking at his dying daughter. He ran towards her, but the masked woman stood in his way. Johnny realised it was the same woman he saw in his nightmare. Why her though? Why go through all this trouble?

As he looked around the other three acknowledged him. They still had to continue their fights however. He looked back to see the masked woman laughing.

"Well look at this. The man of the hour has finally showed up. How have you been Cage?" She asked.

"Cut the crap. Who are you?" Johnny replied.

"Oh you know me. I'm just not gonna reveal my face just yet. Just call me the Muramasa. You do not know how long I have waited for this."

"Maybe not but your gonna have to wait a bit longer." As he said this Johnny charged at the Muramasa, his whole body glowing green. Their fist connected in a titanic battle. Johnny had gotten an early lead as he landed two regular punches and a flip kick. However the Muramasa hit back with a uppercut and a leg sweep.

"You know I have killed a lot of people. I just want you to know that all of it, all their deaths. They were just to get closer to you."

"No one else. No one else is going to die because of you!" Johnny's temper was at an all time high. His body glowed brighter with every second. Johnny threw his fist with every ounce of energy he had. However the Muramasa dodged it. The actor fell to the ground in a huge crash. Everyone looked at him. The man who had beaten an elder God was defeated.

The Muramasa walked towards him and got her sword out. Johnny tried to move but his weight was just too great.

"Here's a tip. Let your emotions run wild and you get sloppy." The Muramasa said as she lifted her sword up, about to swing. Johnny just waited for the inevitable. Johnny looked to see that Hanzo and Subzero both had been defeated by their opponents. Liu Kang was winning but only by the skin of his teeth. The only thing on Johnny's mind however was how he wouldn't get to say goodbye to either of his daughters.

However the Muramasa just stopped. Johnny wondered what she was waiting for. Until he realised what it was. The sun that had soaked the temple was now covered by black clouds. Rain had started to pour, thunder was heard and lightning could be seen.

"Well." The Muramasa shouted. "It's about time." Out of the blue a giant lightning bolt struck it's way onto the battlefield. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the Lightning. It had lasted for about ten seconds then disappeared. After that everyone could only look in awe as standing there was the thunder god himself.

Johnny looked as the Muramasa waved all of the others to retreat. She went in one portal and the others went through another. All anyone could think about however was the events that had transpired. Raiden the defender of earthrealm, was back!

.

Liu Kang couldn't speak. His God. His mentor. His friend, was back. Tears fell down the shaolin said face. He ran towards him with more joy that he had ever experienced before.

"Raiden!" Liu Kang yelled at the top of his lungs. Raiden just turned to him and said.

"We need to help the wounded." Suddenly Liu Kang had remembered what happened earlier.

"Right." Liu Kang helped Hanzo and Subzero up. While Raiden healed Future Cassie and Johnny. While Future Cassie lay there unconscious. The five men stood and recounted their stories. Liu, Subzero and Hanzo spoke about the last five years. The stories about Kitana, the Muramasa and Kenshi's ultimate fate.

"A pity. Kenshi was a great man. He didn't deserve that fate." Raiden said as Johnny started to tell his story. The actor spoke of his meeting with Nightwolf, Johnny's training and the fake Jensei. "Huh weird. I must speak with the elder gods on why they didn't inform me of this."

"So Raiden, what was it like in the coma?" Subzero asked.

"I. I really do not want to relive it. That is a story for another day. I will say this, Liu Kang." Liu looked at Raiden with interest. "At first I was all alone. I almost lost my mind. Until I heard you speaking to me. You never gave up on me, and for that I am truly honoured." Raiden then bowed to Liu Kang. Who in turn bowed back.

"You are like family to me Raiden. I will never give up on family." The two of them hugged until Hanzo stepped in.

"I know the two of you are having a moment but I believe Cassandra needs further medical attention."

"My powers have healed but you are right. Hanzo." Raiden said as Hanzo looked back in joy. "You lot go ahead I need to check on the jensei before I join you." The four of them teleported away with Future Cassie in hand. As soon as they were gone Raiden felt a pain in his head. It only lasted for a second, but the thunder God knew that it was not normal. Something had happened in his come. Now he needed to get to the bottom of it.

.

Hanzo had teleported the defenders to the Shaolin temple. They landed in the medical section. Future Cassie was in a terrible state, however she would live. Subzero put his hand on Hanzo's shoulder.

"She is going to be OK." Subzero whispered. Hanzo could only nod in return. The memory of Erron black's bullet kept replaying in his mind. Hanzo felt the situation was hopeless.

"How can it be that the women who helped destroy an elder God was taken down by a mortal?" Hanzo asked. The other didn't speak after that. The uncertainty of if they could actually pull this off came back.

"Let's not think about that. Subzero how about we go check on the army?" Liu replied. Subzero nodded and the two of them instantly left. This left Hanzo and Johnny to look after the bed stricken Future Cassie. After ten minutes of silence the time traveller woke up from her slumber. The two gents quickly got up and got her to stay in bed.

"Easy there. You need to rest." Hanzo said. Future Cassie still dizzy looked at her father.

"Dad" she whispered.

"I'm here." Johnny replied. Johnny held his daughters hand.

"I'm glad you came back, but what are you doing here." Johnny looked confused. What did she mean by that.

"I came to help"

"I mean what are you doing, here. There is a ten year old girl who hasn't seen her father in five years." Johnny looked down obviously ashamed.

"You need..."

"I will be fine. Besides I need to talk to him." She pointed at Hanzo as he looked on with interest. "

"Ok. Just be careful." Johnny kissed his daughter on the head before he left. Hanzo looked over his shoulder before he spoke.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" Future Cassie replied as she chuckled to herself.

"Why would you take a bullet for me?"

"I was wrong" Hanzo looked at her not daring to speak. "It took me this long to realise, but your not him. You may share DNA, but your not the man who killed my friends." Hearing this gave Hanzo a huge sigh of relief. Now they could finally work together.

"I am glad to here that. I must tell you that you are a remarkable young woman Cassandra."

"I hate being called that!"

"I know." Future Cassie could only laugh at that. "I must go. I need to see Takeda."

"Sure." Hanzo got up and was about to leave. "By the way thanks. Hanzo." Hanzo smiled as he left.

.

Liu Kang walked with Subzero into the main hall were all of the three factions were joined together. Ever since the destruction of the Lin Kuei temple morale has been at an all time low. Now with Raiden and Johnny back they could raise it again. Liu Kang had decided to give a speech to get the army ready.

"I know some of you are scared, and you don't want to die. All I can tell you is that I'm scared as well. Me, Subzero, Hanzo. We are all scared. We know that the chance of victory is slim. However if we give in to our fear. If we let them merge the realms, then our chances will go to zero. We may not have the numbers, but I know that we have something to fight for."

"What's that?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Our friends. Our families. Each one of you has a reason to fight. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. If we all remember who or what we are fighting for, then we can't lose. I know what you are thinking, you can't win a war on just spirit. Well what if I told you we now have some help." Everyone in the audience looked confused.

"Today the sky temple was attacked." Liu Kang shouted, as everyone looked concerned. "Everyone is fine by the way. We wouldn't have been though, if not for two people. The first being Johnny Cage. The mortal who helped defeat an elder God. The second being... Liu Kang was cut off by lightning outside. "Well, see for yourself." Everyone looked on in anticipation as the door opened and Raiden stepped through.

"Hello everyone." Raiden said as he bowed. The room was surrounded in silence until someone started to clap. Then another person followed suit. Then another, until everyone in the room was clapping and cheering. This got Raiden emotional, as he calmed everyone down. Liu Kang then continued his speech.

"For years we have defended earthrealm from outworld. No longer. Tonight we get ready to fight back. Now if you want to leave then none of us would hold it against you." Everyone looked around, but stood still. "However if you want to fight. If you want to save your homes. Then help us defeat the warlord and his minions. Now who's with me!"

Everyone cheered at the top of their lungs. Liu Kang had never seen any of them so motivated before. It was a sight to behold. As he turned around he looked at subzero, who while speaking to his Lin Kuei soldiers gave a thumbs up. Then he went towards Raiden who put his hand on his shoulder and said.

"That was one hell of a speech."

"I had five years of practice." Liu Kang joked. Raiden laughed at this.

"That had all of the qualities of a great leader. I knew there was a good reason I chose you and Kung Lao to personally train." This had got Liu Kang a bit sad.

"I just wish he was here, right now."

"Do not despair Liu Kang. Wherever he may be. He will be looking down, very proud of you." Liu Kang felt a sense of pride in Raiden's words. "As am I." Liu Kang felt very emotional.

"Thank you Raiden." As he said this Johnny burst into the room knocking over a few people.

"Guys. We have a problem." Johnny shouted.

 **So Johnny and Raiden are back. What is this problem? Stay tuned for the the chapter.**


	10. Enemy Revealed

**So welcome to the next chapter. Firstly Thank you so much. This has hit 1000 views and still going. I'm really happy to know people are liking this.**

 **Secondly the Muramasa will be revealed this chapter. So prepare yourself because this one is a good one.**

Erron Black was not in the best of moods, as he walked towards the emperor. The mission had been a disaster. The sky temple was undamaged, and Raiden and Johnny Cage were back helping earthrealm. Cassie Cage may have been injured, but Raiden being back on the scene would no doubt keep her alive.

As Erron Black, Reptile, Mileena and Reiko entered silence was the only thing heard. The emperor was standing with a scowl on his face. As they got to the end they lined up. Black was to the left next to him was Reptile. Mileena was next, with Reiko at her side.

"So what is your report on your mission." Shao Khan bellowed. No one wanted to speak, however Erron knew someone had to speak, so it might as well have been him.

"Unfortunately emperor, the mission was a failure." Erron Black replied. The scowl on The emperors face turned into pure anger.

"Would one of you please tell me what happened!" Mileena was next to speak.

"We went to the coordinates and found..." Mileena coughed. "Your associate. Then the five of us Raided the sky temple."

"I don't need your life story." Shao Khan yelled at the top of his lungs. This caught even Reiko off guard. "Just tell me what happened!"

"We encountered the defenders. They were helped by Johnny Cage and the thunder God." Reptile replied.

"So Raiden. You finally decide to come out of your coma. Just as my plan is set into motion." Reiko had finally snapped.

"It is his fault my lord." Reiko screamed as he pointed at Erron Black. The mercenary now more nervous than he had ever been. "He was the one who shot Cassandra Cage..." Before he could finish however the emperor picked Reiko up from his neck and snapped it in half.

The three warriors were left speechless. They knew that Shao Khan was cruel beyond all belief. However this was beyond anything they could imagine. The emperor just stood there, as blood poured from Reikos neck. The emperor then laughed and said.

"I did always hate cowards." Erron was just gob smacked. How could someone just kill a man so mercilessly and laugh? "You all did not fail me. Your mission was not to destroy the sky temple. It was to make sure Raiden got up from his slumber."

"Father. How did you know?" Mileena asked.

"Simple. Wherever there's lightning, Raiden will follow. Go my daughter ready the army for war. Black and Reptile you dispose of this body." The three of them bowed as they left. Black and Reptile took the body of the now deceased general into the flesh pits were they put him down.

"Man he is heavier than he looks." Erron Black said as reptile laughed. He turned around before the mercenary put his hand on reptiles shoulder. "Hey man. You ever have doubts?"

"About what?" Reptile asked.

"You know about joining up with team Shao Khan." Reptile suddenly covered the mercenaries mouth. He checked to see if anyone was listening. When he knew that they were alone he took his hand off of Black.

"Are you insane? You know as well as I do that we never say his name." Reptile said nervously. Once again he checked to see if anyone is listening. "As for that other thing. It doesn't matter what I think. If we disobey the emperor then he will kill us without hesitation."

"It seems like even if we slightly mess up he will kill us. Mate if we stay we will die. Sometimes you just need to roll the dice." Reptile still looked unsure. They were then greeted by a familiar face. "Kotal. It is an honour to be greeted by the emperors closest advisors."

"And to you." Kotal replied as he looked at Reikos body. "A pity, me and him didn't see eye to eye all the time. However he was always loyal to the emperor. Right to the end." Kotal looked at the two fighters which made them back away. "If you want to express your opinions. I am all ears."

"We are fine thank you." Reptile whispered as they continued to put further distance between them and the Aztec.

"A pity. I was hoping you would accept my proposition." Reptile and Erron Black suddenly stopped. They both thought that maybe there was a way out.

"What Kind of offer?" Erron Black asked.

.

Johnny was pacing up and down the room. He had finally gotten back. Ready to make amends to his daughter. Now she was gone. Johnny had already decided that it was his fault. If he had come just a few hours earlier maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"We will find her." Liu Kang reassured him. However it just wasn't working. His daughter was god knows where, and he was helpless in finding her. Hanzo and subzero came in.

"Takeda, Jacqui and Kung Jin are also gone." Hanzo said.

"Son of a." Johnny shouted.

"What is it?"

"They must have went after the Muramasa."

"How do you know?" Subzero asked.

"It makes sense." Liu Kang butted in. "None of them have ever done something this reckless. Plus the Muramasa has taken two of their parents." Raiden then teleported into the room.

"Tell me you got something." Johnny said praying to the elder gods.

"I have not been able to sense them anywhere. It is very unusual." Raiden replied as Johnny just sat on the floor.

"Well they couldn't have gone far." Subzero said.

"Maybe they went to outworld with Kitana?" Hanzo asked.

"No I was with her when she left. She was alone." Liu Kang replied. Liu then felt a vibration in his pocket as he picked it up he saw that Present Cassie was phoning him. Liu put it on speaker phone as Johnny spoke.

"Cass this is your dad. I know this isn't the best of time or places but..."

"Hello Cage." A voice said. This voice however didn't belong to Present Cassie, but to the masked woman.

"Where's my daughter."

"She's alive. Not for long anyway."

"I swear if you hurt her in anyway I will..."

"Do what, kill me? You have done far worse to me Cage. Now listen if you want to see your daughter and her friends alive again then I suggest you do exactly what I say." Johnny hung his head, obviously defeated.

"O.k." 

"You will meet me in Shang Tsung's Island, in one hour. Go to the main hall. Oh and don't bring any of your friends. Thanks to these four lovely children I have managed to get a whole lot of your plans. If I even see a single one of those idiots I will send them off to Shao Khan before you can even say stop."

"I accept." Everyone looked on in concern.

"Just for that I will let you say hi to your little girl." The phones connection ruffled before he heard his daughters voice on the other line.

"Dad" she whispered.

"Cass. Don't worry you will be alright I'm coming to get you just hang on." Johnny shouted.

"Please hurry." As he heard this the connection was cut off. Everyone was now staring at Johnny nobody knew what to say. Except the thunder god himself.

"You cannot go Johnny Cage." Raiden said.

"I have to Raiden." Johnny replied.

"It is obviously a trap."

"Of course it is but I have one ace up my sleeve."

"And that is?" Subzero asked. Johnny just smirked after hearing this.

"I know who she is." Johnny said.

.

Johnny got dropped of by Hanzo. He looked around at the island. It had seen better days. After Shang Tsung was killed it had all just overgrown. Unfortunately because this was owned by the sorcerer, Raiden could not take it for earthrealm. As he made his way towards the main hall his thoughts turned to his life after the tournament.

Ten years ago he was an Hollywood has been looking for a chance to matter. Now he was on his way to save the one he loved. A fight which could decide if earthrealm survives against outworld. Now he knew that he mattered.

As Johnny got to the main hall he saw Present Cassie and her friends. They were all badly beaten but alive. He ran over to the four of them.

"Hey baby." Johnny said as he untied Present Cassie.

"Dad is it really you?" Present Cassie asked.

"Yeah... Yeah it's me." Present Cassie hugged her father. A bit too tightly. I'm so sorry dad. I never should have..."

"Cass I am the one who needs to apologise. I left you at your most vulnerable. I turned my back when you needed it the most. I can only hope you forgive me."

"I already have. Come on let's free these guys." After about one minute all of them were free."

"I'm gonna wait till after we get out to shout at you guys." They were suddenly cut of by a new voice. One that belonged to the Muramasa.

"Oh let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

"Please just stop. I know who you are." Johnny said.

"Oh and who am I?"

"Kitana. You hate me because I was the one you didn't kill at the tournament. I was the one who put you on this path and the one who knows that you and the Muramasa have never been seen together. The Muramasa just stood there laughing.

"Oh that's great but I'm not her." Johnny just stood there shocked. As did the four others.

"No. No you have to be Kitana. She was the only one who could pull this off." Anger now turned to rage. "Who are you!" The Muramasa just stood there silent. She then put her gun in the holster and slowly took off the helmet. The Rage Johnny had felt suddenly dissapeared. Replaced by pure grief.

"Hello. Johnny"

"No. Sonya?"

 **Well did you see that coming. Hopefully not. I did plan on this right from the beginning. I hope that it was a good twist that you didn't see coming. If you did then... Shit.**


	11. Au revoir

**Hi guys, welcome back. Coming up is one of my favourite chapters yet. If not my most favourite one. It was also a very emotional one to write as well. Before we get into let's look at reviews.**

 **Face Gang: Sorry I didn't suprise you. I wanted to try a throw people off with Kitana. (Notice how she never appears when the Muramasa is there). However in retrospect I wish I added a scene where she discusses why she hates Johnny.**

Johnny couldn't speak. Hell after witnessing this, he could barley stand. Of all the people it could be. Sonya was the last person he had expected.

"What's the matter Cage. Looks like you've seen a ghost." Sonya shouted.

"No, this can't be real. I killed you five years ago. I held you in my arms as you died." Johnny replied.

"Yeah you did kill me. You took everything that I cared about away from me. You know I overheard a conversation Cassie had." Sonya pointed at her daughter who was just as shocked as her father. "She said how much she hated me." Sonya's rage had started to build more. "You always had to be the centre of attention didn't you. Your the reason my child hated me."

"Cass. Get you and your team out of here."

"Dad..." Present Cassie tried to reply, but was cut off by Johnny.

"Do it now!" Present Cassie wanted to argue but was given a stern look from her father. After that the four you warriors left the room. Johnny looked back at his ex. Tears flowing down his face. "How are you even still alive?" Sonya started to tell the tale.

"After you killed me, my soul was sent to the netherealm where it was collected by a sorcerer known as Havik. After he created a new body for me. All I had to do was help him kill Raiden. And you know what I said." Johnny shrugged. "As long as you die. Naturally he said yes. We planned for a few months until I realised that he wasn't going to kill you. He was going to make you his slave. I couldn't let that happen so I murdered him in his sleep. After travelling the realms, I had this unmoving nerve, to end your life as painfully as possible. That's when I realised that the only other person that wanted you dead was the emperor."

"So you sold out your friends to work with a madman like that?"

"I had to. Your existence haunts me every night. I dream about the night at the sky temple over again. So I made a deal with Shao Khan. I cripple earthrealm, and I get to kill you."

"You killed Kenshi! Hell you almost killed your own daughter."

"All to get closer to you. I have waited for this day for five years." After that last statement Johnny came to a sudden realisation.

"Your still under his control."

"What?"

"Shinnok's mind control. When you died it never left you. You still can be saved Sonya." Sonya suddenly lost it.

"I'm no damsel in distress Cage! I don't need saving especially from a low life like yourself." Sonya now pressed the gun right against Johnny's head. Suddenly he 'greened up', knocked it out of her hand pushed her back. Sonya was startled, she never saw him this fast before.

"I picked up a few new tricks as well. Sonya." Sonya then took an offensive fighting position. "We don't have to do this Sonya."

"Yes we do." Sonya charged at Johnny with no remorse.

.

Present Cassie got to the exit and just stopped. All she cared about were her parents. She couldn't sit back and do nothing. Like last time.

"Cass what are you doing? We have to go." Jacqui shouted.

"We can't go." Present Cassie replied.

"What are you doing Cassie. We tried beating her and we got slaughtered. All of us will die if we try that again." Kung Jin said.

"I have a plan." Present Cassie ran into the building followed by her team mates. None of them looked happy.

"This is suicide." Takeda whispered. The team prepared for a fight. However Present Cassie didn't lead the team into the main hall, but the control room.

"Remember she took our phones and downloaded all the files on this computer." Present Cassie quickly said.

"Yes."

"Well if we can get a message to the others then my dad won't have to fight alone. Jacqui can you get a message across to the Shaolin temple."

"I think so but its not going to be easy." Jacqui replied.

"Never said it would." Jacqui started to hack into the computer. After a couple of minutes she spoke.

"It's gonna take me a bit longer to set up an audio communication. However I can let them see the security cameras. That way they at least know what's going on." Present Cassie then ran out the door.

"Cass! By the gods. You two keep up with this, I'm gonna get her." Kung Jin said as he ran after her.

.

Future Cassie was out of bed and now caught up to speed by the others. Her life just kept getting worse. Her father was finnaly back. Now he was in more danger than ever. Raiden kept trying to comfort her.

"Do not worry Cassandra Cage. Your father is a fine warrior, I am confident that he can look after himself." Raiden said.

"I hope your right Raiden." Future Cassie replied. As she said this the main computer started to beep they all looked round to see what it was. The defenders stared in awe as security footage was being broadcasted.

"I recognise this. It's the main building on Shang Tsung's island." Liu Kang stated.

"There's my dad and the mura..." Suddenly her heart sank as she recognised the female under the mask. "No. Mum." Even Raiden was shocked by the identity of their adversary. There was about a minute of silence before Liu Kangs phone went off.

"Sorry." He whispered as the Shaolin went to one side to talk. The rest of them were still to shocked to care.

"We got to help him." Subzero finally being the one to break the ice.

"We can not." Hanzo said as everyone looked confused. With the exception of Future Cassie who looked like she was about to shoot him.

"What do you mean, not?" She angrily replied.

"The Mura... Sonya. Still has all of our plans. If we go over there then she will send them to the emperor without hesitation. If that happens then everything we have worked for in the last five years will all be for nothing."

"We can't just let him die either."

"Johnny is a fantastic fighter. I am positive that he can take care of himself." Future Cassie was uncertain however. She kept thinking that this was her fault. That changing the future caused both of them to go down this path. One bright light however, neither were now dead.

.

Sonya kept on the offensive while Johnny the opposite. The battle was extraordinary. One trying to murder her opponent, while the other trying to reason with his. Sonya tried to quick jabs, but they were easily blocked. No matter what she tried, Johnny just kept blocking.

"Sonya. You don't want to do this." Johnny said. This made her so mad, she tried to chop off Johnny's head. He ducked underneath however.

"Yes I do!" Sonya screamed at the top of her lungs. The battle raged on for another fifteen minutes. After that Sonya was starting to get sloppy. While Johnny was still fine. After an uppercut failed to hit, Johnny decided to end it. He unleashed his green powers and punched her in the stomach so hard it broke her armour.

Sonya fell to the ground. A loud crash was heard by the actor as he rushed over to her. When he got there however sadness was the only emotion in his head. Johnny saw that underneath her broken armour, was a lot of scars. He knew they had not been there before. They must have been given to her after her 'death'.

"You, did this to me!" Sonya shouted.

"I'm so sorry." Johnny whispered.

"You sent me to that hell. With him." Johnny knew it was now or never.

"It's not to late." Johnny moved his hand to help his ex up. "We can still stop outworld. You can see your daughters again." Sonya looked down for a second before making her choice.

"O.K." Sonya got help up onto her feet by Johnny. Emotions ran wild between the two of them as they hugged each other. At that moment Present Cassie opened the door. Happiness swept Present Cassie off her feet as she saw both her parents. Johnny turned round and looked at his daughter as she walked towards them.

"Cass..." Johnny was interrupted by a huge pain in his stomach. His daughter had a shocked look on her face. As Johnny looked down to see what it was his daughter shouted his name. Horror on both of there faces as he realised what had happened. Johnny had been stabbed.

"You know why they called me the Muramasa. Cause I always said this would be the weapon that killed you." Sonya said as she pulled out her sword. Johnny collapsed on his knees as his daughter comforted him.

.

Back at the sky temple everyone was silent. Nobody could quite believe what had just happened. Future Cassie collapsed on her knees. She just couldn't contemplate the images in front of her.

"No. No. Dad!" She screamed as she saw him bleeding out. "We have to do something now!"

"We can not." Raiden said as Future Cassie blood was boiling beyond belief. "She still has our plans. One wrong move and all our work goes down the drain."

"My father is going to die!"

"I am the protector of earthrealm. That is my number one priority. I am sorry, but I can not go in yet." Future Cassie just collapsed on the floor crying. For the first time in her life she didn't care about anything. She just watch the security of a man dying, and a little girl trying to save his life.

.

Present Cassie shook her father over again. He finnaly came back, and now he was gone again. Kung Jin had arrived and just stood there shocked at the events that had transpired. Johnny then suddenly awoke.

"Dad, your going to be fine." Present Cassie reassured him.

"Come on Cass, you know as well as I do." Johnny replied. The actor tried to say something else but coughed up some blood.

"Don't speak. Help, someone help me!"

"Cass." His daughter looked over to the dying man. "I never had a chance to say two things. One, I am so proud of you. You always stood up for what you thought was right. And I couldn't be prouder of that."

"And the second?" Johnny had a tear in his eye.

"I love you." Those turned out to be Johnny Cages last words before death took him away.

"Dad! Dad!" Present Cassie shouted. However the lifeless body of her father didn't speak back. The young girl hugged her fathers body as tightly as possible. The sadness that has flowed through her mind was replaced by pure rage. Present Cassie got up and stared at her mother. "You are going to pay for this!"

Suddenly the young girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Green energy was surging all throughout her body. This had caught her mother off guard.

"What?" Sonya said. Her daughter lunged at her, and punched Sonya in the stomach. This made the former earthrealm defender collapse to the ground. Present Cassie stood over her.

"Die. Die. Die." Present Cassie screamed as she kept punching her mother in the face. Each one more painful than the other.

"Cassie stop." Kung Jin said, trying to reach his friend. However she just wasn't responding. At this point Jacqui and Takeda entered the room. When they saw what had happened, and who the Muramasa was they also tried to help.

"Cassie. We need her." Jacqui shouted. At this point Raiden teleported in, he walked up to the young girl and said.

"That is enough Cassandra Cage. We need the information she has."

"No. I am going to finish this. Finish her. She took my father from me. You have no idea what that's like." Present Cassie softly said to Raiden.

"No, but I do." Takeda replied.

"So do I." Jacqui said.

"If there was a chance to save my mother I would take it." Kung Jin said.

"Your father was one of the bravest men I knew." Raiden stated. "When I saw him fight he didn't attack your mother. He tried to help her. Your father never gave up on your mother. I also believe that he wouldn't want you too, either." Present Cassie just stood there. She had the chance. She could finish her right there. Just something in her mind though said no.

Present Cassie had made up her mind. She would let her mother live. The young girl got of Sonya and went to her fathers body. Raiden put his hand on her shoulder comforting her.

"You did the right thing, Cassandra Cage." Raiden said. An opportunity had arised, and Sonya was going to take it. In a flash, Sonya got up and opened up a portal. "No!" It was too late however. She was gone. Present Cassie felt that she should be angry. For some reason though she only felt sadness. Not just for her father but her mother too.

"What happened to you mum?" Present Cassie whispered.

 **Wow. So much happened in just a short space of time. Sonya returned and is working for the enemy. Johnny gets killed. Plus it looks like the Shao Khan has all their plans. So how do the get out of this one. Find out next time.**


	12. A chance?

**Hey guys welcome to this chapter. I will admit this one is not only shorter but also took longer. This is because I have started work on my next story. I will have more info later on. Please enjoy.**

The Warriors had returned to the sky temple. Everyone was down as they watched what happened to Johnny. Present Cassie and the others were escorted by Hanzo to the medical centre. Future Cassie was in her room, not wanting to talk to anyone. This left Liu Kang, Raiden and Sub Zero. Raiden had started to get weary.

"Lord Raiden, are you feeling alright." Subzero asked. Raiden shook his head and was back to normal.

"I am quite alright thank you. I am just a little tired, I am going to meditate." He replied. Liu Kang though had other ideas.

"I am afraid that is not going to be an option Raiden."Liu said as the other two looked at him. "I have received word from Kitana. She has made an alliance with a high ranking advisor to the emperor."

"Does this mean we will get allies from outworld?" The thunder God asked.

"Well according to Kitana, we won't have to fight the army at all." Raiden and Subzero's eyes opened as much as they could after hearing this. A way to end this war. No casualties. It was everything Raiden ever wanted.

"Where are we meeting?"

"At an inn. Kitana sent me these coordinates." Raiden looked at this as he nodded.

"Very well. Us three shall go right away."

"What about the others?" Subzero asked.

"They do not need to know yet. I wouldn't reveal anything yet." Raiden replied as he teleported the three of them.

Kitana was sitting down. More anxious than ever. This had been one of the few times she had visited her realm since selling her soul to Quan chi. At the time she thought it necessary. Survival was her only goal. That was until Liu Kang spoke to her. All her life she had been a puppet. By her Father, by outworld and by Quan chi. Now however she had a home, a life, hell even some friends. The door swung open as three gentleman walked in. All of which she recognised.

"Took you long enough." She shouted. Kitana however noticed that none of them were in a good mood. "What's the matter?"

"It's Johnny. He didn't survive." Liu Kang replied. Kitana could see the sorrow in all their eyes. While she never cared for Johnny Cage, she did respect him. Now he was gone.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Now where's this 'advisor'?" Subzero asked. Kitana looked at them all for a second, before knocking on a door. As it opened the Earthrealmers looked to see an Aztec standing right in front them.

"Hello thunder god." Kotal greeted the Earthrealmers.

"Kotal, of all the people who would betray him. You were the last person I expected." Raiden said.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures. The emperor now wants all able men and woman to fight. Even if we win this war our realm would suffer."

"So you need my help?"

"In a word yes." Kotal didn't like asking for help, however certain matters gave him no choice. "So if I give you details about our attack and get the army to stand down. You will kill the emperor.?"

"You have my word." Kotal looked back and forth to make sure that no one could hear him.

"The emperor will be attacking tomorrow at dawn. Let your soldiers rest. If this goes wrong they might be needed."

"Fine." Raiden got up as he turned to Liu Kang, Kitana and Subzero. "You three head back to the temple and tell everyone what is happening. I need to speak to the elder gods." As he said this Raiden teleported away. Liu Kang had a look of worry on his face.

"Lord Kotal. If I may ask, why is it that the emperor hates Raiden so much?" Liu Kang asked.

"Are you sure you want to know? The tale isn't a happy one." Kotal replied, as he turned to Kitana. "Especially for some."

"We must know." Kitana said.

"Very well. Around fifteen thousand years ago, Outworld had defended Edenia from a netherealm invasion. Thankful for their help the Edenian emperor decided to hold a banquet every century. To celebrate Outworld in all its glory. My emperor always went. Not because he wanted to be in Edenia, but to see the Edenian emperors wife, Sindel." Kitana shot up from her seat after hearing this.

"My mother?"

"Yes. It started as just flirting. However soon it became much more, and before they knew it Sindel was pregnant. With you." Kitana couldn't believe this story. "Eventually the Edenian emperor found out and ordered both yours and your mothers execution. Shao Khan desperately tried to free Sindel. Until he went to Earthrealm."

"Why would he go there?" Subzero asked. Kotal irritated continued his story.

"He went for the thunder gods help. My emperor believed that if with Raiden supporting he could win. The thunder God however refused." Everyone was shocked at what Kotal had said. "Raiden said, he didn't want to risk earthrealm lives over a petty squabble. So my emperor decided to go in alone. He snuck into the castle and watched as the Edenian ruler stab Sindel in the chest. My emperor killed him and his guards in revenge."

"By the elder gods."

"Indeed while he managed to save Kitana, my emperor watched as his love bled out right in front of him. After that something in him snapped. He was always a bit cold. Now though, he was ruthless. After merging the realms. The elder gods created the mortal combat tournament. One after another, each realm fell. All that was in his mind though. Beat Raiden, not just his realm, but him as well." Kitana started to cry as she walked out the door. Liu Kang got up to go after her, but was stopped by Subzero.

"Leave her, she needs to be alone right now." Subzero told the saddened shaolin. Liu Kang then sat down.

"That's the difference between them." Kotal said as the other two looked at him. "While I may not always agree with him Raiden has a line that he will not cross. Shao Khan will sacrifice everyone he cares about if it gets him what he wants."

Sonya was in a bar. Which one? She had no clue. She just travelled Earthrealm until she ended up here. Finally she got what she wanted, Johnny Cage was dead. Yet her lust for vengeance, still hadn't vanished. Why was it still there. She completed her mission! Why did she still feel empty? All of a sudden a hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey baby, what's a little lady like you doing out by yourself?" A biker gang member said.

"Go away, asshole." Sonya replied.

"Come on now I onl..." Sonya quickly got a glass and smashed it in his face. As he screamed out in pain the others attacked her. Sonya beat them all to a pulp in less than ten seconds. The female fighter had a knife in her hands. She put it against the bikers throat. Then a voice called out to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sonya looked up to see a man standing there. The bikers all left in a hurry after this.

"I should've killed him." Sonya shouted.

"Maybe, but that would make you as bad as him." The mysterious man sat on the bar and ordered himself a drink.

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just a man passing by." He then looked at Sonya's drink. "Strait whiskey. Means your not drinking it for taste. By yourself so not looking for a good night. Guess it means your looking to forget something." Sonya just stared at him.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Sonya then sat next to him.

"So work, or family?"

"Both."

"Do tell." Sonya didn't like this, but something about this man. It made her trust him.

"I had a need to do something. I completed it, but that need is still there." The man just smiled.

"You know the human race is a brilliant species. They tend to build, discover new places and branch out beyond. However when all said and done, there is always one place that matters." Sonya looked at the man.

"What's that?"

"Home. Instead of going to new places and completing these missions. True happiness comes from the place we know best." This made Sonya think. All this time, trying to kill cage, working for the emperor. That's not what she wanted. Sonya wanted her family together. Something that was ripped apart five years ago. Something that could now never be.

"I've done so many terrible things. They wouldn't want me back."

"I was always taught to never give up on family." The man got up as he walked to the exit. "Even if they give up on you." Sonya then stood up.

"Wait! I don't know your name." The man smiled as he walked away.

"My name? It's Nightwolf.

 **OK before you start giving me angry reviews about how I changed the backstory to both Kitana and Shao Khan. Hear me out. I know the original backstories, however I felt (especially with Shao Khan) that they didn't work well here. So I decided to make both a bit more tragic. I do hope you liked it though.**


	13. The Final Battle

**Hi everyone! Huge apologies this chapter took so long. This one is the final battle. So I wanted it to be special. I hope that you guys enjoy this. After this one only one chapter will remain.**

Kitana was tense it was the moment they all had been training for. The day she would finally fight her father. It was tense, she stood next to Liu Kang both anticipating what was next for them. Subzero and Hanzo was also waiting. Everyone knew the plan. The emperor was going to attack the Shiri Ryu first. Once he was inside, Kotal would move his forces outside. Raiden was going to lock himself and the defenders inside the courtyard to fight her father.

"Nervous?" Liu Kang asked Kitana.

"How could I not be." She replied. "Liu there's something I need to say." Liu Kang looked confused.

"What is it?"

"When we met ten years ago. I was a spoilt princess who only cared about herself. Then I met you. In just one conversation you made me a better person. I never thanked you for that." Liu blushed after hearing that.

"It's quite alright. I only did what a good hearted man would do."

"You never gave up on me though. When I was being controlled, you still tried to save me. I am lucky I met you." A huge weight had finally lifted off of Kitanas shoulders. Raiden then walked in with Future Cassie.

"Good morning to you all. I'd like to start of by saying that Cassandra Cage has made a full recovery. I would also like to say that whatever happens, I appreciate everything that you have done. Everyone nodded as the defenders went through the portal.

.

Raiden was on edge. Something about this didn't feel right. According to Kotal's info the outworld army was supposed to be inside by now. However all the hallways were empty.

"Raiden. The army is ready to come through as soon as you give the all clear." Liu Kang whispered.

"No wait! Something is not right." Raiden replied. As the six defenders entered the main courtyard Raiden had a realisation. "Cassandra cage, get us out of here it's a trap!" Future Cassie got out her portable portal but was unable to work it.

"I can't something is blocking our exit." Future Cassie said.

"So what does that mean?" Subzero asked.

"It means that were stuck here, and the army is stuck at the Shaolin temple." Raiden felt his heart sink. He had been a fool! Deep down Raiden knew he couldn't trust Kotal. He did anyway though. An evil laugh then bellowed around the room.

"That's not good!" Hanzo shouted as Shao Khan and Mileena entered the courtyard.

"Hello Raiden." Shao Khan said.

"Shao Khan" Raiden bitterly replied. The emperor just smirked.

"So where is the Muramasa?" The thunder God looked at Shao Khan confused about what he had just asked.

"What?"

"The Muramasa. She never reported back, she was obviously a traitor. That's why I got here an hour early." Raiden couldn't believe it. All that time, all that effort, all those sacrifices. Yet they were defeated by the most unlucky of circumstances.

"I do not know where she is." The emperor just laughed, he was loving every minute of this.

"No matter she will die just like all of you!"

"That's not happening father!" Kitana shouted as she stepped forward. Shao Khans look changed from joy to disgust.

"You continue to dissapoint me Kitana. First Quan Chi, then the thunder God." Shao Khan replied.

"You are one to talk. You spread fear throughout the kingdom. Just so your 'rule' is never disputed. Tell me father, is killing thousands of civilians just to get at Raiden worth it?"

"Do not presume to know me child. There are many things that you have no idea about!"

"There are also things I do know. I know your a heartless man, who cares for no one but himself. I am no longer your daughter. I am with Earthrealm."

"Just like a coward." Mileena whispered as she stood next to her father. "Can I finish her off, father?"

"Not yet." He said as the emperor turned to the Earthrealmers. "I am going to destroy them one by one." Shao Khan then magically made a hammer appear out of nowhere. "So. Who's first?"

.

Future Cassie felt fear. It wasn't everyday that she felt it. However it was definitely there. This emperor, he paraded himself like an elder God. Future Cassie then put two and two together. Shao Khan was more than just an emperor. He was a god. Maybe not as powerful as the elder gods, but definitely enough to worry Raiden.

"I will." Raiden said as he stepped forward. Everyone looked on to witness a battle between gods. It was to be intense. Future Cassie was baffled as Raiden was the one to attack first. He telported behind the emperor and tried to punch him in the back. Then everything stood still. Shao Khan had managed to block the punch.

Nobody would believe that a god who could teleport, could be slower than anyone. Future Cassie had to rub her eyes.

"My. You dissapoint me Raiden!" Shao Khan laughed as he punched Raiden in the stomach. The thunder God then retaliated by throwing some punches and a few kicks. All of which were met with the same fate as before. It was obvious that the emperor was toying with the thunder God.

Raiden knew he had to do something. So he sent a thunderbolt with all of the stregth he could muster. Future Cassie and the others looked on. Everyone expected Shao Khan to had have at least taken some damage. However as they looked, all they could see was the emperor absorbing the attack. Raiden looked on obviously lost for words. Shao Khan then got his hammer and smashed the thunder God over and over.

Raiden laid on the ground. Never before had he been so battered by an opponent. It wasn't even a contest. Shao Khan stood over the broken God and laughed.

"Anyone else?" He asked. Kitana and Liu Kang then proceeded to attack him without hesitation. Both were brushed aside within a matter of seconds. Subzero and Hanzo then took it upon themselves to defeat this man. Neither were successful as they too were defeated.

"Only one of you remains." Shao Khan taunted.

"Maybe." Future Cassie replied as she activated her green power up. "But I'm the one to beat." This caught the emperors attention.

"So this is the power that managed to defeat Shinnok. Impressive. Though not impressive enough." The emperor said as he attacked the time traveller. Future Cassie barley managed to block as she countered the punch. Future Cassie had managed to put up a fight. She was countering her opponent blow for blow. Shao Khan was even shocked when one of her punches actually landed on his face.

Then everything got worse. Shao Khan roared in anger as he realised what had just happened. Future Cassie just stood there.

"No matter how much I push him, he's always holding back." She muttered under her breath as the emperor looked back at her. He punched her so hard that it sent the time traveller into the wall.

"I have to hand it to you. It has been a long time since someone has actually hurt me. Though no one has ever survived me afterwards." Shao Khan said as he got his hammer out. Future Cassie tried to get up, but was unsuccessful. "Don't worry, you will see your father soon enough."

Shao Khan had got his hammer into position. Everyone could only watch as he started to swing at Future Cassie's head. However before anything happened a large bang was heard. The emperor dropped the hammer as his hand started to bleed. Everyone turned to see a woman standing there.

"Leave her alone!" The woman shouted as everyone was too confused to even say anything. Future Cassie didn't know if she was full of happiness or anger.

"Mom?" She said. Future Cassie was so focused on her mother she was oblivious to Raiden smiling.

"Traitor." Mileena yelled as she charged at Sonya. The blond however simply stepped back and cut her head off with one strike.

"No!" The emperor shouted as he watch his new daughter die. "You dare defy me! I gave you everything you ever wanted. Why?" Sonya looked down for a second before replying.

"Because it was never what I needed." The emperor was now angrier than ever he charged at Sonya but she easily dodged. Then she got her sword and cut both of the emperors legs. He yelled in agony, but then stood up.

"You are certainly a worthy opponent. Very well I will be going all out." The emperor yelled as he started to punch Sonya. The female had managed to block a few, but the sheer force of Shao Khan had overwhelmed her. Sonya fell to the floor, Shao Khan laughed. "These are your defenders of the Earthrealm? You have seriously disappointed me Raiden." The emperor walked up to the thunder God.

"First the traitor will die, then her daughter. My daughter will be next followed by the ice man and the one known as scorpion." Shao Khan stated. This had gotten him a reaction from Hanzo. "The one who defeated Shang Tsung will be the last. Only then will you feel what I have felt. All their worthless lives, thrown away because of you."

Raiden suddenly snapped. His anger had taken over. Electricity surrounded the room in a blinding explosion, no one had expected that. Even Shao Khan was shocked.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT, MY FRIENDS!" Raiden shouted at the top of his lungs. The thunder God hit the emperor with more force than any of the defenders had ever seen. Shao Khan stepped back, feeling the effects of that punch.

"No this can not be. You are all beneath me." Shao Khan muttered as Raiden kept up an onslaught of attacks. One after another, each punch wearing the leader of outworld down more. Raiden stopped for a second as he powered up an electrical attack.

"This is for all the lives you have taken." Raiden unleashed his attack. Shao Khan tried to block, but the sheer amount of electricity had overwhelmed him. The emperors body was starting to disintegrate. Every second, all oh his cells ripped apart. Everyone watched as the powerful Shao Khan was no more.


	14. The End

**Hi Guys welcome to the final chapter in this story. Before we get started on the story, I have a review.**

 **.**

 **EdgeBlade25: Fair review. There is a bit more to Raidens 'Power Up' that's in this chapter. I will be the first to admit though that I am not the best at fight scenes.**

.

Liu Kang couldn't believe it. He knew no one else could. Raiden had defeated the emperor, but at what cost? Raiden had some sort of glow in his eyes. Liu Kang gasped as he realised only one other person had that glow... Sonya. It all made sense, after he had cleared the Jensei, the evil energy from Shinnok must have done something to him. Before he could say anything though Kotal and his forces had arrived.

"I see you have done it Raiden! You fulfilled your end of the bargain, now I shall as well." Kotal said as he turned to the outworld army. "Let it be known that Earthrealm is no longer an enemy of Outworld." Raiden though had a stern look on his face. Liu knew something was going to happen.

"I have a better one!" Raiden replied as he picked Kotal up from the neck. "You die here!" The outworld army prepared to attack. All the Earthrealm defenders Were shocked, though also ready for a fight. All except Liu Kang who tried to talk to the thunder God.

"Raiden we won, there is no reason to fight now."

"No I am the protector of Earthrealm. I must eliminate all threats. And Kotal is the only one left." Everyone was about to attack, however Liu Kang wouldn't give up.

"Raiden. You always tried peace over war. What do you think is going to happen if you kill him?" Raiden suddenly had a look of doubt on his face. "Your better than this. Don't let Shinnok's power control you." Raiden snapped back into reality as he put Kotal down. Kotal was none too happy.

"I should kill you for that." Kotal threatened. However my realm has suffered enough, we do not need another war. Goodbye Earthrealm defenders." Kotal and the outworld army left. Raiden turned around to everyone else.

"I must thank you all for your dedication. Also to you Son..." Raiden said as everyone looked around to see Sonya missing.

"Mum!" Future Cassie shouted. No one replied though. "She's gone. Again."

"She'll return!" Hanzo whispered.

"How do you know?"

"Because she's your mother" Subzero said. Raiden and the others hugged each other before they teleported back to the Shaolin. Ready to be celebrated as Heroes.

Ten Years Later

Ten years it had been. Present Cassie remembered that day all too well. Seeing everyone back. Her future self telling her what had happened. It was overwhelming at times.

After the battle everyone went their separate ways. Subzero and Hanzo formed a new group. The Lin Ryu, with both of them as joint grandmaster. Takeda stayed with Hanzo. Jin continued with the Shaolin. As did Liu and Kitana. They got married a couple of years later. Jacqui became a professional boxer, earning millions. Future Cassie stayed with Raiden as his personal diplomat/ security between the realms.

As for herself? Present Cassie joined the Special Forces. Being the daughter of Sonya Blade certainly had some upsides as she was promoted to colonel in no time at all. As she saw everyone happiness just overwhelmed her senses.

"Cass!" Jacqui shouted as she rushed over and hugged her friend.

"Hey Jacqui, long time no see." Present Cassie replied.

"I know what has it been, three years? Come on everyone's dying to see you." As Present Cassie greeted with everyone, Raiden made an announcment.

"Hello. Now that everyone is here I would like you all to know the real reason why your here." Everyone looked confused as Raiden teleported them to the medical wing in the sky temple. There they all saw a sick woman. Even though she was bald and wrinkly they all recognised her.

"Mum?" Present Cassie asked as she turned to Raiden. "What happened to her?"

"Sonya Blade came to me two months ago saying she had incurable cancer. My magic has been keeping her alive, but even that won't last forever."

"How long does she have?" Subzero asked.

"We should probably say our goodbyes." Future Cassie said. One by one they said their farewells and left. Until only Present Cassie, Takeda and Jacqui were left. Sonya finally got the strength to speak.

"Jacqui and Takeda. I am truly sorry. I took away a parent in your life. I was a fool..."

"It's ok auntie Sonya. We forgive you." Jacqui replied, Takeda nodded to that statement. This bought a tear to Sonya's eyes.

"Can I speak to Cassie alone? Please."

"Of course." Takeda said as he turned to Present Cassie. "We're outside if you need us." Both him and Jacqui left. Leaving the mother and daughter alone.

"Cass."

"Ten years!" Present Cassie shouted as Sonya was caught off guard. "Ten years you had the chance to make things right. Now that your dying you expect me to forgive you!" Present Cassie knew she stepped out of line as soon as she said that. "Mum..."

"No it's ok. You have every right to be mad at me. I killed your father, betrayed everyone who ever cared about me, and abandoned you. I am a terrible person. However I am dying. I just wanted to say goodbye before I go." After hearing this, Present Cassie couldn't stay mad at her mother.

"I forgive you."

"What?"

"I forgive you for everything. Becoming the Muramasa, killing dad and the ten years. All of it." Sonya had smiled for the first time in a while.

"Thank you!" Sonya closed her eyes as she fell asleep for the last time.

Liu Kang stood next to Kung Laos grave. Reminiscing about past adventures with his best friend. As he thought Kitana stood next to him.

"You know eight of us left to go to the tournament twenty years ago. Now I'm the only one left." Liu Kang said as Kitana hugged her husband.

"He would be proud. They all would be proud of what you have done to the Shaolin." Liu Kang looked unsure. "Listen Liu there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Liu. I'm pregnant!" Liu Kang was shocked. Then the only emotion he felt was happiness. Liu Kang kissed his wife, as they watched the sunset. Unaware that Raiden was watching them. Raiden then muttered under his breath.

"Always be happy. My Friend."

.

 **So that's it. Nine months since I first debuted my first story and now it's finished. I did say that I would not be doing another MK story. Mainly because I don't know where I can go with it. So I do have my next story lined up, and instead of a trilogy or one short story. This one will be a long one. So very soon I will debut...**

 **.**

 **JUSTICE LEAGUE Z**

 **A crossover between DC and Dragon ball Z.**

 **This will be coming very soon. In fact I have already finished the first chapter and will be putting it up very soon. (Tomorrow maybe).**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this story and until next time. Goodbye.**


End file.
